She Is His Greatest Weakness
by jessicajaletta
Summary: Klaus & Caroline are forced to go on the run due to an unfortunate set of events. There is two problems he's stuck in Tyler's body and she doesn't know. Will she be able to see the man behind the mask or will he let his insecurities interfere?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't wrote anything in years, nor have I been this into a ship in YEARS. I am complete consumed in the possibility of what Klaus and Caroline can be, I am a little upset with the fact that now Klaus is stuck in Tyler's body at the moment, but look on the bright side that can be used to Klaus' advantage right? That is what this story will be what I can see happening with them in Season 4 - I am a little rusty, so please bear with me. I am not too sure where I am going with this – I have little ideas that have manifested itself in my brain.**

**I have an old account on here from when I use to write but, to save my life I cannot remember the email or the password I used. I wrote this two days ago; seeing as ff [dot] net has a two day waiting period I am just now getting to post.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I'm going out", Klaus told Bonnie as she step foot in the cell he'd called his home for the past three weeks – three weeks. Three weeks of hell, all he could think about was his girl - his Caroline and how distraught she had been during his last encounter with her. She'd been so overcome by the news of his death. Yes, she was upset not because of Klaus being dead but, that with him dead all those he sired died – including Tyler. However, he liked to tell himself that a small part of her mourned him. He relived those few moments in the Lockwood cellar countless times. The feel of her body as she wrapped her arms around him, the feel of her pink lips as she kissed him with all the strength and love she had – yes she thought he was Tyler – she'd thought she was hugging and kissing Tyler - spending the last moments of Tyler's life with Tyler. He snarled his nose at the thought of Tyler and being stuck yet another minute in this gruesome body.

"Uh, no you don't", Bonnie told him stepping in front of him, as attempted to block his path, which caused him to stir from his thoughts. "We have a deal", the dreaded Bennett witch snarled at him, he scoffed. "You are to stay put till I could find away to undo all of this". The nerve of this woman – girl - that was the term to best describe the judgy little Bennett witch.

"You're not the one in charge here, sweetheart", he quickly grabbed her pinning her arms with his own weight against her chest. He noted that her pulse rate rapidly increased. He knew it was because she feared him and that was one thing he would make sure of – he was the original hybrid. He was the one with all the control and power just as he had been for a thousand years. It did not matter that he was stuck in this bulky body. "you are dispensable, love. There are far more experienced witches than you.", he felt her tremble slightly at his words. "So if I was you'd I'd watch that sharp little tongue of your when it came to how you spoke to me in the future.", she narrowed her eyes at him. "You know witch's blood is quite tasty; I bet you'll be a tasty little thing.", he licked his tongue over his lips in hopes to frighten the witch even more.

"You won't kill me", she told him, she struggled against him. She was not match for him and they both knew it but of course leave it to the witch to decide to play all badass. "you may find me dispensable but, no one else has as much to gain in helping you as I do.", he smirked and shoved her away causing her to stumble a bit.

"Ah, yes your mum.", he flashed her a devilish smile, he callously walked near her, almost as if he was circling his victim. "I need my body back", he told her, watching as his sudden change of subject baffled the cleaver (or so she liked to think) witch "You have had weeks, and I'm beginning to lose my patience. Honestly, Bonnie how hard is it to place a locator spell on a dead corpse?", he silently shuttered, the idea of his body being God (if there was such a thing), only knows where. "I think a certain new witchy baby vampire maybe just what I need to cure my anger and boredom…", he mused, oh he would kill that dreaded Abby Bennett in a heartbeat – no pun intended and by the look on Bonnie's face she knew this as well.

"Give me a week.", she told him, he shot her a look as to say you've had a week and longer.

"I am giving you three days", he stopped in front of her, catching her eyes in his. "And, until then you my dear are going to do my bidding. I want you to go to the Salvatores' and explain to them that there is away to resurrect Tyler."

"You honestly, think they'd be willing to risk bring you back in exchange for Tyler?", the witch had more courage than many of the witches that he'd encountered in the course of his long life.

"I do not care what they wish.", he was so tired of answering to the likes of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. He was tired of everyone going above and beyond to satisfy the likes of the dreaded Salvatore brothers and their girl. What about what his girl wanted – his Caroline – somehow his thoughts always went back to her. He was perplexed – how'd she get under his skin so quickly. He knew he would go mad if he didn't see her soon – this is why he had orchestrated a new plan – he had to see her. "I am sure that the Forbes girl is beside herself with grief.", he tried his best to mask his emotions and to not allow his face to betray him.

"Don't even pretend you care about Caroline.", Bonnie shook her head and gave him that judgy little look she wore so well. "You're the one who came up with this plan to take over Tyler's body."

"I'm not the one who used her hocus pocus to make this arrangement possible", he was quick to remind her, she glared at him. "Besides if I hadn't they'd all be dead.", he shuttered at the idea of not their deaths but, his own.

"I'd rather not think about it.", she looks away, she hated the idea of loosing all those whom she loved. "I brought you a blood bag.", she retrieved the blood bag from her huge bag. That was the only thing the pesky little witch had managed to be good for. Bonnie Bennett did not like him, and of course there was no love lost. The only reason she was feeding him was due to the fact that she didn't know what would happen to the others if he was to starve to death. So, this was how it went basically – Bonnie brought him a nightly snack. Bonnie never spoke of any news of Mystic Falls, nor did her really question her about such because, he knew that she wouldn't tell him anything.

Klaus snatched the blood from her hand harshly. "I'd kill no pun intended", he smirked at his own joke. "for something vibrant and full of life", the witch turned up her nose as he began to suck violently on the tube that hang from the blood bag. "You know, love. You can't keep me here forever.", she rolled her eyes before turning to leave him in his cell. "How long before you think someone wanders down to this tomb?", he watched as she turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think the gang would say about you keeping poor Tyler prisoner?", he pretended to ponder the thought for a second. Klaus had made up his mind he wasn't staying a second longer in this damned tomb. He pushed past her only to be stopped dead in his tracks by an unseen force. "Come now; love, a boundary spell is that really necessary?", he turned to her nostrils flared.

"Yes.", her voice was full of venom. No doubt she enjoyed these little confrontations and getting the chance to prove just how badass the Savatores' lacky witch was. "I do not trust you."

He laughed, at her measly little attempt hadn't the witch learned anything from her previous encounters with him. He'd nearly killed the witch upon their first meeting. He guessed what they said was true some people just didn't learn their lesson. Oh but, he'd teach her – and he sure as hell would be leaving the tomb before the night ended. "You may not trust me but, you fail to realize how powerful I really am.", his voice was calm and then without warning he pulled her to him and bit into the left side of her neck causing her to yelp in pain. "I may very well rot here if I end you.", he whispered in her ear, his voice full of vice. "but, I am tired of this game", he bent his head a bit and let himself drank her blood a bit before pulling back his fangs. "I know that you can't be compelled but, I like to think that I have other ways that are just as persuading.", he felt her tremble violently under his gasp. "Fantastic.", he smirked. "I see that I have your attention.", he turned her to face him, he held her shoulders in his grasp violently. "you're going to let me leave here tonight, do you understand?", she nodded. "Say it, say I am free to leave."

"You're free to leave", she did as he wanted. "Klaus", she didn't want to die all because, an annoying Original was bored and craving something alive and vibrant.

He didn't let her go right away; he walked with her in his grasp forcing her to walk with him until he was outside of the tomb he'd called his home for the past three weeks. "Three days, love.", he told her – he didn't trust the witch one bit and he'd seen firsthand that little headache trick she'd performed on vampires. "Three days to find my body or else I'll kill every last one of those you fancy starting with your mum.", he had no intention of kill anyone in the foreseeable future but, his tone told her other wise and that was the desired he knew would get the job done.

"Klaus, it's not that easy.", she told him, causing him to growl, he took in a deep breath. She had no idea how tempting it was to sink his teeth into her flesh and drain her dry. Klaus however was no fool. He knew that by ending Bonnie right now that he'd prolong his chances of finding his body.

"Tick, tock times a wasting", he told her, he had wasted too much valuable time with this silly witch. He was free now, so he need not waste another precious second. Klaus shoved her away from him roughly, causing her to fall to the ground and with that he was gone. Bonnie didn't even have the chance to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

Caroline was tired of all the sympathy that everyone offered her telling her how sorry they were to hear that Tyler was gone – gone, he was more than gone he was dead. Dead – hadn't they all been dead for sometimes – technically they were all dead – the walking dead, she, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Klaus. Klaus - somehow her thoughts always went to him.

"Leave me, alone. You're dead – get out of my thoughts you creepy original hybrid.", she shouted into the night sky as she sat on the swing on her back porch. "Why did you choose to try to seduce me? Why me, no one has ever wanted me for me – and I know you were no different.", Caroline rang her hands, it was a habit she had whenever she was nervous or in this case whenever she was upset. She thanked God (if there was such a thing, because ever since discovering there was such things as vampires coupled with the fact that she was one of them; it was something that she questioned everything) that no one was home in her house and that her neighbors had since moved out-of-town – they'd decided to pack up and move after hearing about vampires running wild in Mystic Falls. No doubt if someone saw her they'd think she was a complete nut job.

Not even a month ago, she'd been ready to pack up and leave this town but, Elena needed her more than ever. After Elena's car accident everyone learned that Doctor Fell had fed her blood just hours prior, thus transforming Elena Gilbert into a vampire. Caroline needed Elena just as much, because she couldn't cope with everything that had happened in her own life. Tyler's death.

So it was then that Damon came up with a plan, Caroline would hide away until the council would begin to believe that the vampires were gone and then he would compel the counsel. And, so he did about a week later. Damon had summoned the council for a victory party, where he compelled them all to forget about what Alaric Saltzman had to them. It almost made Caroline like him not that was possible after all that he had done to her a little over a year ago.

There problem solved, but now it made her a little frustrated. She let out a loud, aggregated sigh. Why hadn't she thought about that? If she had…if – if – if – if…that was all she was left with these days. What if Elena had been turned into a vampire earlier? What if her and Tyler had ran away that night perhaps, then her friends would have been too occupied with a distraught Elena who'd lost her best friend (because, let's face facts everyone cared way too much about Elena). What if instead of leaving the high school, when Klaus told her to she refused and helped him kill Alaric? Klaus – there he was again always in her thoughts.

"_Shh, it's okay", the voice says behind her, she recognizes the voice instantly. "it's okay", he gently, yet never breaking his harsh grip removed his hand from her mouth. "You're safe", they both turn to look towards where she'd just left Alaric and Elena – where she'd just left the torture that Alaric had inflicted on her since early that morning. "We'll save Elena", his mouth is so close to her ear that she can hardly think to breathe. Not that breathing is necessary for a vampire. "you go straight home, you stay inside", then it dawns on her he'd saved her – Klaus – Big Bad Original Hybrid Klaus. 'Elena', he'd mentioned, saving Elena. He was helping her and Elena – Klaus – Big Bad Original Hybrid Klaus…"You understand?", the sound of his voice breaks her from my thoughts. "Do you understand me?", he turns her to face him. And, God help her in that moment all she could see was him – the insecure boy underneath the bad original hybrid – he'd saved her – showing that he really was capable of doing something unselfish. And, in that very second, it made all the wrong he'd done to them seem forgivable._

"_Thank you", is all she can muster, there was so much more she had to say to him, but before she could he was gone._

"Little did I know that was the last time I'd see you", she sighed, feeling – well words could not describe the feelings that were cursing through her dead veins at this exact moment. All she knew was these feelings that she did feel consumed her every time that thought of him and they were strong so strong that she felt like she wanted to run every time she allowed herself to be in this state. Every time she really allowed herself to think about the rugged original hybrid.

Why'd he have to be so bitter and angry at the world? Why did he have to show her a side of him that he showed no one else? Why did he have to be so damn unpredictable?

Images of him chaining Elena to a chair and draining her body of its blood ran through her mind. No, she hadn't been there to see it but, that did not make the act any less shocking. Why did he do that? Why after vowing to save Elena did he decide to chain her to a chair and take her blood?

"You insecure, reckless, selfish, original asshole.", she let out a loud growl. Why did this upset her so greatly; was anything less did expected from him? Why did she get the feeling in that gym that he was changing – that he was becoming the human he no doubt used to be. No one was born that cruel and heartless. There had to be a reason as to why he had shut off his humanity and allowed himself to turn into such a heartless monster.

Caroline knew the reason for this; it had all but, been apparent when he mentioned his father the night of the ball. Klaus shared with her a hideous story of how his father had killed his favorite horse.

Still she rationalized, that did not give him the reason to take it out on other people. What did he gain from draining Elena? Had he learned that killing Elena would kill Alaric? Even so where did he get off taking it upon himself to kill Elena in such a violent manner.

"You just had to go and prove to everyone just how evil and cruel you were didn't you – you just had to go and try to drain the doppelgänger for her blood – your precious doppelgänger.", she laughed bitterly. Klaus had came to Mystic Falls because, of the doppelgänger. At first he had to have the doppelganger to perform the sacrifice – the same sacrifice that he'd kidnapped she and Tyler for – okay so he didn't technically kidnap her one of stooges did but, still it was under his orders. Not to mention at the same sacrifice he killed Elena's aunt Jenna, and nearly killed Elena which in turn was the cause of John – Elena's biological father death. Maybe he was just born evil – kind of like Charles Manson. It felt weird comparing Klaus to Charles Manson. Klaus was so much less creepy looking. She shook her head. No Klaus was just as much of a serial killer as Charles Manson, never mind that he was much better looking. "What the hell?", her own thoughts made her scream out-loud. "Uh, why couldn't you just leave us along after the sacrifice? Why did you have to brainwash Stefan to be your friend? Why didn't you just go on your merry little way knowing that you'd broken the curse?"

* * *

Caroline groaned, why did she let herself do this? Why did she let herself think about him in any way? All girls wanted the misunderstood bad boy, but that was not who he was. "He's a monster, Care.", she told herself aloud. She never had quiet understood why he'd been so hell bent and determined to sire new hybrids. "I guess it don't matter now", she mused. "all his hybrids are dead.", she laughed at the idea of that in the end every bit of it was for nothing. She caught a glimpse of herself in the screen-door; she looked absolutely insane. "Great I even look like I've lost my mind.", her eyes were swollen from all the crying she'd done in the past three weeks, there were circles under her eyes (she never thought a vampire could get dark circles).

Klaus had accidentally stumbled upon her. At least that is what he told himself, as he found himself walking the path that lead to her house. When he arrived the sight of her took his breath away – Caroline looked so wrecked – so broken. He closed his eyes feeling like he caused this to some degree. He had stood there longer than he originally intended, he could not take his eyes off of her. Even with her hair a mess, mascara smudged on her face she will still as beautiful as ever. Though, he didn't like seeing her like this the least little bit.

"I need out of here.", she said aloud. The sound of the silence was too much for her. Though, by now she should be use to being alone seeing as that was how she spent most of her days these days – alone.

Since Elena had been turned into a vampire, everyone was by her side helping her adjust to her new life. Well, all except for Bonnie who had all but, disappeared. Bonnie had taken Caroline's transformation very hard, but she'd come around eventually. Not to mention that Abby was a vampire – yes, Bonnie just needed time and Caroline understood that.

"Mom will not be back to early in the morning.", she spoke aloud to herself once more, the only thing she had to keep her company was the sound of her own voice as lonely and as crazy as that may sound. "I could easily head to the nearest bar, down an endless supply of vodka and be back before then.", she smiled to herself, this was exactly what she needed. Without giving it a second thought she headed into the kitchen retrieved her keys and speed as fast as she could to her car.

Klaus stood there a few minutes not too sure what to think of what he'd just witnessed. Caroline Forbes was either on the verge of a nervous breakdown or was in the middle of one and it was all because of him. To be honest, he wasn't too sure if that should satisfy him or if that should make him feel like the worse creature in the world. One thing he was satisfied to know was that he'd managed to get under her skin just as much as she'd gotten under his. Another thing he was certain of was that she was in no shape to be heading out like this on her own especially not to no bar. He had to follow her he rationalized, sure he could easily send one of his hybrids to watch after her but, truth be told he really didn't trust them with a job as special as this. He had no vehicle and he didn't have the time to compel himself a vehicle if he did so then he might lose sight of her. "Bloody hell", he groaned, as he took off running after her at top vampire speed.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**I will be completely honest the character writing for Klaus is so hard for me to get in the right mind for and I hope that I was able to capture his character well. I am sticky with the whole little boy lost routine meaning that he lashes out at the world because, all his life the world (Mikael) has lashed out at him. He's untrusting and cruel because, that is how he sees the world because, he has been betrayed countless times by those whom claimed to care and love him. **

**Enough, rambling from me please let me know what you think because, your feedback is what motivates me and most writers to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_You mark my words it won't be enough for you for you"_

Caroline had decided that she not only needed a drink but, she needed to get out of Mystic Falls. This town was seriously proving to not be enough for her. Every where she looked there was a memory and with that memory came a new dawning of disappointment.

Caroline shook her head clear of those thoughts as she arrived at a small bar twenty-five miles outside of Mystic Falls. Caroline wished that she could go further but, she didn't want to venture too far out-of-town due to the fact that she had to arrive home before her mom did. She walked up to the door where she was met by a big bulky bouncer. "I.D. please.", he told her, she groaned before pulling out her driver's licenses from her purse and handed it to the bouncer. "You are…", looked him dead in the eye causing him to lose train of thought instantly.

"I'm twenty-three years old", she told him. Caroline hardly ever compelled people, except for times when she absolutely knew that what she was doing wouldn't cause any harm. "My name is Jennifer Thompson.", she flashed a quick smile.

The bouncer in return flashed her smile. "Nice picture, miss.", with that she walked past him, entering the small bar. The might have looked small but, once she step inside she was quite shocked. The bar was crowded. People stood close together, all drinking and socializing. The sound of some rap song that she couldn't quite recognized bump in the background.

"Nice picture, Miss.", he told her, she walked past him and into the small bar. The bar might have looked small from the outside but, it was packed everyone stood so close together. The sound of some rap song that Caroline could not quite place was playing. There were huge bass speakers on both sides of the bar.

This was not the type of setting she wished to spend her night. She wanted company, but she didn't wish to be apart of a loud and wild bar scene. She wanted something relaxing. That is when she decided that it was simple; she would simply compel some of the crowd to go elsewhere.

Caroline walked over to a girl who, just had to be the center of attention. The girl was drunk and dancing and causing a scene. "You have to go.", she watched as the girl grabbed her purse quickly excused herself and was gone. She smiled. This was going to be easy. "Leave", she walked over to a man who stood near the bar he was nearly six-foot five. He did as she compelled him to. With that she walked around the bar compelling people to leave until the bar consisted of no more than thirty people. "That's more like it.", she smiled taking the seat of one of the girls that she had just compelled to leave.

She turned to the bartender flashing the petite girl a friendly smile. "Can I get a gen and tonic?", the girl smiled and then turned to fix her drink.

A few seconds later the bartender came back, placed the drink in front of Caroline. "I hate to sound rude and it's nothing against you but, the owner insist we take payments from new customers upfront.", she told her. "Also it has to be cash tonight, because our machines are down.", the girl gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry.", she told her quietly.

Caroline gave her a small smile before, retrieving her purse to fetch the cash from her wallet. Upon looking in her wallet she realized that she had no cash. "Shit", she cursed aloud. Caroline had meant to stop by the ATM on the way home from school, but after a long exhausting day it had totally slipped her mind. "I – I am going to drink tonight but, I will bring you back the money I owe you tomorrow.", Caroline compelled the girl who smiled.

"Sure no problem.", the bartender smiled, Caroline returned her smile before quickly gulping down her drink and motioning for another.

The man beside her had been apparently watching Caroline the whole time; how did the girl whom he didn't recognize manage to make that kind of deal with the bartender, not to mention she had went up to the woman who he had been enjoying all evening and had told her to give up the seat and she did. The wheels in his head began to turn. He had heard stories on the news about this kind of things. Vampires – vampires did this kind of things he'd heard of a guy who had been compelled to give up his car by a vampire. "Vampire.", he stated quietly. "Oh my God.", the man gasped catching Caroline's attention. What in the hell was this man rambling on about.

She turned to him. "You're going to leave.", she told him, she watched as he turned to her; his behavior becoming more irate. "She's a vampire!", he yelled. "She's a vampire, she just tried to compel me."

"Damn it.", Caroline cursed under her breathe. The man was on vervain he had to be.

"I've read all about this – I know what you are.", the man told her, he was yelling and beginning to cause a stir in the crowd. "I'm too smart for your vampires."

"George.", one of the men who sat close by came over to where they sat. "Leave this poor girl along."

"Tim, I swear she's a vampire.", the guy name George told the guy who was apparently named Tim. "I just watched her compel about twenty people to leave and then she compelled the bartender.", Tim scoffed shaking his head. "She's a goddamn vampire.", his latest outburst caused the music to be stopped.

Klaus who had made himself invisible and was sitting in the corner of the bar, with some floozy whom he'd decided would be his meal. Stood up and braced himself to fight the drunken fool who was trying to threaten Caroline Forbes. "Don't mind the drunk fool.", his meal laughed at the man who was calling Caroline a vampire. "He's convinced that the stories about vampires in Mystic Falls are true, that's all the old drunk talks about.", Klaus allowed himself to calm down just a bit.

"George, why don't you go home.", an older woman spoke up.

"Yea, George, can't you see your scaring away all the customers.", an older man added.

"She's a vampire, and by God I can prove it.", he jerk a vile of water from his pocket and without hesitation he threw it on Caroline, splashing her in the face with it.

The water was spiked with vervain, and instantly it began to burn her face, especially her eyes.

The man obsessed with vampires, looked at her terrified. "My God, you really are a vampire.", he whispered, by now everyone was staring at Caroline as the vervain ate away the flesh on her face.

"Kill her.", the man named Tim shouted, in a few short seconds the bar was in an uproar. People were either screaming vampire or running for their lives.

Caroline took in a deep breath though it only caused the vervain to burn her more. Her eyes were burning so bad, it was by far one of the most excruciating things she'd ever experienced.

So this was it, hmm? She thought. This was how she was going to die – in some hick town in Virginia.

She had two choices here she could fight and try to ignore the pain or she could just give in and let these hideous drunks kill her.

"_I don't want to die", her words from the last time she nearly died flashed through her mind._

Caroline Forbes may have lost a hell of a lot since then, but she was not ready to die still. She quickly grabbed the man who'd start all of this – pointing out she was a vampire. Even though it was totally against her morals she snapped his neck.

"Which one of you is going to be next?", she taunted, she killed another man who came near her splashing vervain in her direction.

Klaus couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he watched his Caroline take on those dreaded humans. She was beautiful, strong, everything he knew her to be – here in that very moment.

"Is that all you got, vervain water?", her taunt this time was met with an excruciating pain in her back. It took her only a few seconds to realize that she'd been shot with a wooden bullet soaked in vervain.

Klaus had been too busy watching her in all her vampire glory that he hadn't noticed that a man had snuck up behind Caroline and had shot her in the back – until he heard her cry out in pain and crumble to the floor.

"What shall we do with her?", the man, the same man who made the comment earlier about George running off the customers, the same sorry son of a bitch that had shot her, questioned.

The crowd began to cheer.

Klaus scoffed, silly humans always wanting to put on some type of theatrics. And, of course the other humans enjoyed such displays. In one sharp motion he step forward, everyone was so focused on Caroline and the group of people who decided to be vampire slayers. No even noticed him.

When you had lived a thousand years and had spent most of those years running from someone than you learned to blend in.

Klaus quietly made his way through the back of the crowd, breaking the necks of all those humans who wished to be spectators. They maybe vampires, but another thing he had learned was that no matter how powerful he was and how powerful all vampires where. When it came to a fight of over twenty humans and two humans they were greatly outnumbered.

With each and every scream that bellowed out of Caroline as they stabbed her with blades dipped in vervain, shot her with bullets dipped in vervain, or through vervain on her, he became more and more angry.

"I say we torture her first.", another grimy looking man spoke up, no doubt he wanted to get in on the action - the man ran his hand over her right breast that was covered by what was now bloody rags "you might be a vampire but, you're a pretty little thing.", Klaus felt rage build up in him, without warning he felt himself began to transform into a werewolf. He had never transformed without wanting to, but this time it was as if his anger had transformed him. He quickly lunged himself at the man's throat.

Klaus then began to allow himself to eat the man alive, he wished that he could torture this asshole but, a quick painful death would have to do.

Klaus ate the man quickly, he couldn't waste time. No doubt the people in the bar would be too shocked react right away. He looked up to see that his assumptions were true; the man who had been the one to shoot Caroline shook nervously trying to load his gun – but, he too would receive the same fate as the scum bag who dare lay hands on his girl in such a perverse way.

Everyone at the bar began to scream in horror and frantically raced towards the door. Klaus quickly transformed back into his human form. He scanned the room, everyone was gone, he smiled – now that was certainly a way to crash the fun, he mused.

Klaus stood there a few seconds listening to his surroundings it was then he heard it a steady fast thump-thump-thump. A human was present; a foolish human had stayed behind.

Klaus was the master at hunting his prey when they tried to run so he turned his back, and like he predicted a small girl began to try to sneak past him.

"And, where do you think you're going love?", he questioned flashing to her, he towed over her. Klaus stared at her, she was very young and very petit barely five feet tall and if he had to harbor a guess he'd say that she wasn't even old enough to be in this type of establishment.

"Please don't kill me.", she begged, her voice shook just a bit though she tried her best to not let him know just how afraid she was.

"What is your name, sweetheart?", the question left his mouth before he had time to think what he was saying. What was he thinking, why had he not just snapped her neck already?

"Karen.", she told him, the girl looked him dead in the eye. From the way she just did that, he knew that the girl was use to being intimidated. Karen was use to being abused, and coming eye to eye with the evils of this world. He closed his eyes, she reminded him far too much of his own human self.

"Karen.", he swallowed back the lump that began to form in the back of his throat. What was he to do? For the first time in well, ever he was hesitant to kill a mere little human. "I need your help, love.", she swallowed hard.

Klaus motioned to a broken and bloody Caroline, who lay on the floor among the dead bodies that where a result of either he or Caroline. "We need to get out of here and I don't need any evidence lying around.", she nodded that she understood. "The surveillance video?", she motioned to the camera that was located just above the bar.

Klaus quickly jumped up and retrieved it from the ceiling and then began to stomp violently on the little camera. "It's the only camera there is.", she told him; he gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not lying.", she told him quietly. "I have learned over the years it's that telling the truth isn't always the right thing to do, but when faced with the possibility of death it's the only choice I have." , her words were truly that of a girl who lived in fear on a daily basis.

"Very well, love.", he told her, he released her from his grasp.

"Are you going to kill me?", she questioned, he took in a deep breath. No, he had decided that he wasn't going to kill the little mousy girl. He shook his head. "It depends on whether you cooperate.", with that he looked her dead in the eyes. "I need you to walk over there take the knife from that man's hand and then I want you to stab yourself in the leg.", this was the girls little test, this was to show him whether or not she was on vervain. If she was on vervain than she'd be to appalled by his request, if she wasn't then she'd oblige to his strange request.

Klaus stood silently as he the girl walk over to the dead corpse, retrieve the knife and then she stabbed herself in the left knee ; the girl never even blinked or showed any emotion as she did so. That gave him his answer. "Karen", he watched as the girl walked to him, her leg was bleeding badly. He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next, he raised his left arm and then placed his wrist into his mouth biting into it. He then placed his bleeding wrist into her mouth. "It's going to be okay.", he soothed her as she began to drink from his wrist. "I'm not going to kill you.", it was probably the only time in his life that he hadn't disposed of a human.

Once she was done drinking from him, she looked up at him. "Karen, I need you to do one more thing from me and the girl.", he motioned to Caroline. "we have to be on our way, but I need you to call the cops as soon as we leave.", she nodded. "When they arrive, you need to be behind the bar curled up in a ball. When they ask you about tonight, you do not remember anything. You are in shock.", the girl nodded again.

Klaus then turned away from the girl and raced to where Caroline was; he picked up her purse from the ground placing it on his shoulder, before scooping Caroline up in his arms.

"Thank you.", Karen replied quietly. Klaus smiled; though the girl was on vervain he had the gut feeling that the girl wasn't going to say a word.

Any girl who had been willing to stab herself and be fed blood and did not back down; was definitely a girl after his own heart.

* * *

Klaus leaned Caroline up against the car as he fetched the keys out of her purse which was no easy task. The girl had countless female products in her purse. Why did one girl need four different eyeliners in her purse?

Klaus unlocked the car and gently placed Caroline in the passenger seat, before speeding to the driver's side unlocking the door, slipping inside, starting the car and headed as fast as the little red convertible would let him. They needed away from this ranked little bar as soon as possible no doubt about it the police would be swamping this dive in a matter of minutes.

Klaus had driven about ten miles before he noticed Caroline began to stir from her stopper. Klaus knew that Caroline had to be in a great amount of pain due to all the torture those good towns people had inflicted on her.

Caroline let out a moan as she began to wake up. Where was she, she opened her eyes a bit and noticed she was in a car. Though, she was very weak, she forced herself to sit up. Upon sitting up, she realized she was in a moving car. Upon further inspection she soon realized that it was her car. She looked to the left to where the driver was seated to see Tyler. "How-what-where-Tyler?", she could not form a full sentence.

"Caroline.", he let out a sigh, she seemed as if she'd be okay. "Drink", she watched in shock as he bit into his wrist. "My blood will heal you.", he told her offering her his right wrist all the while never taking his eyes off the road. This was not how he wanted this to go. Klaus never wanted Caroline to see him like this in Tyler Lockwood's body.

Caroline looked at him strangely; she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Tyler was sitting beside her, driving her car – he was alive – he was alive sitting beside her.

"Caroline, you have to drink, sweetheart.", his voice brought her from her thoughts. Tyler had never offered her his blood before. "Caroline – Caroline – we don't have time to stop and find you one of those damn blood bags; I don't even know where to begin to look for one around here.", he felt his wound begin to heal. He glanced over at her, her face drained of its color. "Have at it.", he offered his wrist to her again. He heard her sigh before he felt the pressure of her small little mouth on his wrist.

Caroline drink from him hesitantly at first, but soon her blood lust took over and she began to suck violently on his wrist. A small moan of pleasure slipped from her mouth.

Klaus momentarily closed his eyes, and let out a moan of pure pleasure. Klaus did not know why but, the mere contact of her dainty little mouth on his wrist as she sucked violently taking all that she wanted of his blood was by far the most erotic and pleasurable thing he had ever experienced. The first time he had experienced this feeling was the night he saved her life he had thought it was due to the fact that he had not enjoyed the company of a woman in ages. However, he realized later that night after compelling himself a pretty little blonde meal that it was the damned girl who made him feel like this…

Klaus' thoughts were interrupted when he felt Caroline remove her mouth from his wrist, he let out a groan because, and he instantly missed the feeling. "How are you here?", she questioned, he glanced over at her to see her wiping at her mouth in an attempt to remove his blood from her mouth. "I saw you – Klaus is dead – you are dead.", the word die left her mouth with such sadness.

Seeing her like this, was by far the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He cleared his throat, finding that his mouth was dry. "Actually, you never saw me die, lu-Caroline.", Klaus had been so caught up in the moment that for a second he had forgotten all about the fact that he was in Tyler's body. Caroline thought he was Tyler.

Without realizing it he had made his choice, he had covered his tracks and prayed and hoped that she did not catch on that he had almost called her love.

"True.", she smiled the first real smile that she had smiled in what felt like YEARS. Klaus felt as if in that moment if he was human it would definitely would have been a moment where his heart skipped a beat; never had he seen her smile like this before, her eyes light up with joy. "Klaus" and God help him, when she said his name. Yes, if he had been human than he knew his heart would have simply stopped. "Does that mean that he is not dead?", she pondered that for a few seconds. "Rebekah and Damon – they saw Alaric dagger him with the white oak.", did she care, did she really care about him? Was that why even in her happiest of moments she thought of him? "Maybe Finn's death was not what caused Sage and the other vampire to die?"

"Caroline,", Klaus really did not want to think about what had occurred just three weeks ago. "it doesn't really matter now – we got more important things to worry about.", and that was true, they had just killed a numerous amount of humans and had due to his humanity – God, he should have just forced himself to turn it off – he had just allowed a witness to survive. What if he was wrong about Karen? What if he had just let his humanity cost him and Caroline their lives? He groaned. Caroline looked over at him. "Caroline, I did something really stupid back there at that bar?", she gave him a confused look. "there was this girl there – the bartender and I let her live and she was on vervain."

"What, why, Tyler?", she questioned, if it weren't for the predicament that they were in he would have probably found this moment to be somewhat funny Caroline was mad because, he did not kill a human. "We can't go back home can we?", he voice was so low that he barely heard her.

"No", he shook his head. "not for a few days", he watched as a bittersweet look crossed her facial features. "It's okay, it's okay.", he did not know if he said that for her or for his own well-being. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you.", she gave him a small smile, before reaching her left hand over and grabbing his right hand and giving it a squeeze. "You need to call your mom – tell her your going on a school trip or something.", she looked at him, there was no way that would work. "just tell her with everything going on that you wasn't going to go and then Elena and Bonnie talked you into it.", she sighed perhaps that might be convincing. "Explain to her that you all think it's a good idea because, you all could use sometime away…", great he was rambling aloud the thoughts as they came to him. For the first time in years, he had no idea where to go from here.

"Thank you.", the sound of her voice brought him from his thoughts and for a second he had a feeling that it was going to be okay, just as he told her earlier.

"Caroline I am just happy that I followed you tonight, sweetheart.", she gave him a tiny smile. Tyler had never been this sweet and caring, nor had he been this protective of her – he had saved her.

Klaus couldn't take the way she was looking at him with – no, correction – she was looking at Tyler not him. "Call your mom.", he choked out.

Something was different about Tyler; perhaps nearly dying had changed him. "Caroline, call your mom.", he told her again, removing his hand from hers. The act of him removing his hand from hers broke her out of her daydream like trance.

Caroline took in a deep breath, she was not very sure of herself or the story that he wanted her to tell her mom. She removed her phone from her purse and called the number that had always been the same since she was a little girl. The phone number was the only stabilization that her messed up family ever gave her. "Mom.", she began. "I know it's late but, I was just – Elena and Bonnie are going on a school trip for a few days and they think it would be a good idea for me to go too.", Klaus' eyes wandered to her as she spoke to her mother. "a week that's how long I will be gone. Oh, we're going to – we're going to New York.", this was her lie and she would turn it into a fantasy if she wanted to. "I will call you very soon.", she promised. "I love you too."

"That went well.", Klaus was surprised that it had went as well as it did.

"Not really, she told me that she did not have time to talk about it.", Caroline sighed, of course her mom was okay with it. Her mom did not seem to care what she did – or so that was how it felt sometimes.

"Perhaps, she is busy trying to find the naughty vampires that created that mess back there at the bar.", he quipped hoping to make her laugh.

"They weren't naughty, they were simply fighting for their lives back there.", she told him, she gave him a small smile. "In fact I think it's sweet how the big bad hybrid saved the defenseless baby vampire.", he let a laugh escape his lips.

"What else could he do? He couldn't let the woman he fancies die now could he?", fancies, what in the hell – he scolded himself – it was all over now.

"Fancies? Tyler – you've spent way too much time around Klaus.", she laughed. "I fancy you.", she mocked his own words in her best British accent. Klaus grimaced – maybe the girl despised him after all – maybe he had kidded himself with the notion that she felt it too – she felt that connections – that spark that was there every time they were together. "Ty, listen I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Care.", he forced the hideous nickname from his lips. They drove in silences for what seemed like hours before he finally gave a signal and pulled into the parking lot of a motel. "It's not the Holiday Inn or Motel 6…but, it will have to do for now.", he didn't give her time to reply, because as soon as he'd pulled in the parking lot he was gone inside the motel.

Caroline let out a loud groan of frustration why'd she have to go and ruin a perfect moment between them like this, by making fun of Klaus – why did the word fancy automatically remind her of Klaus – just like every time she heard the word love or every time she heard a British accent on one of those soaps that Elena, she and Bonnie use to be addicted to, she thought of him. The color blue, songs on the radio – why was it more and more everything was starting to remind her of him. "Maybe all of that will change now that Tyler is back.", she rationalized, but it came out more like a prayer. She had to find away to get Klaus from her thoughts.

* * *

Klaus had managed to compel them a room, but just his luck he had only been able to find a room with one bed. He walked back to the car where he found her waiting listening to the radio. How people listened to this dreaded music was a mystery to him.

Upon seeing Tyler walked back to the car, she shut off the car, retrieved her keys, exited the car and walked over to him. "I got us a room.", he told her as soon as she was at his side. "there is only one bed."

She gave him a confused look. "I don't see where that is a problem.", he didn't reply, he just turned on his heel and walked towards room number 231, the room where they would be sleeping tonight.

Caroline made a face upon entering the room, it gave a new meaning to the term cheap, ran down hotel. "I agree sweetheart. I too enjoy the finer things in life, but it will do for now. Tomorrow we can try to find another place to stay if you like.", she laughed, shook her head and leaned in towards him.

"It is cheap and ran down, and I do not like the idea of this place.", she told him quietly. "However, I don't care about anything else except for the fact that you're alive.", he knew where this was headed but, he didn't have enough strength to fight her at this moment, when she gently kissed his lips. He let himself enjoy the feel of her lips for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"I think we should sleep.", he told her moving away from her, his tone more harsh than he meant for.

"Please don't be mad at me. I – I didn't mean anything by what I said earlier.", she walked to where he had moved to in the room, she looked up at him her eyes filling with tears. How was he supposed to be mad at her, with her looking at him so pitiful?

"We had a little spat, I'm over it.", he told her, she gave him a smile. God, he loved to see her smile. "But, sweetheart we really need to rest while we can.", he sighed. "We have about five more hours until its daylight and that means we have less than five hours until we have to be up and moving."

Caroline knew he was right, what if someone came forward as a witness and identified them. "I have to get rid of my car, don't I?", she questioned, a pout on her lips. She sighed in frustration as she lay on the right side of the bed that was against the wall. She loved her car; it was her source of freedom in this crazy world that she lived in. It made her feel independent and strong.

"Caroline.", he hated to see sadness in the girls feature; she beckoned him to lie beside of her and the better part of him knew better than to lay in the bed beside of her, because he knew that he wasn't strong enough to resist her. "We'll get you another car.", he took the spot beside of her that she offered. "Any car you want.", she gave him a small smile as she adjusted herself in his arms. He awkwardly obliged; he hadn't held another person like this in centuries. After a few seconds he felt himself relax. "Would you like a Jaguar?", he turned to her, she chuckled lightly at his words. "A Porsche, perhaps?", a grin spread across his own face, this felt like the most natural thing in the world. "A BMW?", this was how he wanted it to be – he'd give her the world all she had to do was ask for it. "Anything you want darling, name it and it's yours.", he was somewhat alarmed that he allowed himself to speak his inner most thoughts at the moment.

"How did I get so lucky?", she questioned, she ran her hands through his hair tussling it a bit.

"I mean it Caroline.", his voice was low, so low that if she hadn't been a vampire she'd never heard him. "I would give you anything and everything your heart desires."

"What if I want the moon and the stars?", Caroline felt so carefree in this moment, it was so natural. In that moment they weren't supernatural beings they were simply two young people in love.

"Then I'd have to find away to go up there and pluck them down for you wouldn't I, darling?", she smiled up at him before kissing his lips softly, and in that moment he allowed himself to kiss her back.

Klaus allowed himself to kiss her, never had he felt like this, never had he wanted to bare his soul to another like he did in this very moment. He felt her tiny hands on his chest. This was not how their first time was going to be. No – she didn't deserve some cheap hotel room – she deserved paradise – she didn't deserve thinking she was with Tyler – she deserves to know the truth. He wanted her to come to him – he wanted to make love to her in his body not in the body of this idiotic eighteen year old boy – who didn't deserve to touch something so beautiful. "Sleep, beautiful we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.", he told her gently, coaxing her back to her place in his arms, her head on his chest.

Caroline smiled to herself this was the first time in well ever that she had felt truly happy, safe and loved. These were the last thoughts she had before sleep took over.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

** Whew, I didn't expect for so much to happen in one Chapter, dang even I can hardly keep up with so much action.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay haven't been feeling well for the past two days and to be completely honest I stumped myself with the last chapter, that hardly ever happens *sad face*.**

**Jane A0202: to answer your question, as to why Caroline has not figured out that something is off with Tyler? She has but, like you said she is just happy to have him alive over the course of this story little things begin to catch her attention, but she either laughs them off and thinks that he is joking or admires his new strengths. Another reason the idea of him not being Tyler never occurs to her is because she likes the idea of the adventure he provides her; she has lived a simple life (up until she become a vampire) and lets be honest all girls dream of that whirl-wind romantic adventure.**

**Thank you all for the favorites and reviews, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_"I wonder, Klaus for someone who's been one step ahead for 1000 years, were you prepared for this?", Stefan Salvatore's words, played through his mind mocking him._

Klaus had found it near impossible to sleep; his mind was racing. Nothing had gone as planned for him since entering Mystic Falls. Sure, he broke the curse, sure he found out how to make hybrids, but doing so only caused him more headaches. The doppelganger's safety was the reason that his mother had been resurrected. What people failed to realize was the reason he killed his mother to begin with was for him and his siblings. Upon learning just how powerful they were – there mother had began to find away to kill them – and of course she had placed a curse upon him – it was her fault that he was the way he was. Ester was not what people thought she was; she had cheated on Mikael and he was the result. The shameful bastard son, that Ester and Mikael had treated so terrible from the moment they lay eyes on him. At least now, everyone knew that Ester was not what she pretended to be. Ester had always been this manipulative; though she had hidden the fact from his siblings for over a thousand years. Now that she had tried to kill them all, perhaps now they would see that he had done everything as a way to protect them. Perhaps now they would see that he had dagger them and placed them in caskets to insure that they did not get themselves killed.

It did not bother Klaus that his family though he hated them; it was better for them to think he hated them than to watch them die due to their humanity.

"_He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death."_

Klaus had said the words out of anger. Finn was the most human among his siblings; he was a simple-minded man who never could accept the fact that they were no longer human, that they were now immortal - they were vampires. Killing was just not in Finn's nature, he refused to feed and only did so when he was so weak and one of his siblings would force him. His only sire had been Sage. Sage was just like Katerina – a woman who only cared about herself. Upon Sage being turned by Finn, Finn came up with this stupid notion that he was going to run away with Sage and live happy ever after – that was why he dagger the lovesick fool the first time.

Finn was just as Klaus had told Rebekah the night of his oldest brother's death a lovesick fool who was not only in love with Sage, but was in love with the idea of living a normal human life and maybe just maybe it was for the best that he was dead – perhaps now Finn was at peace. In death he had found his happy ever after with his beloved Sage and was able to stop living as the abomination that he had saw himself as for over a thousand years - nine hundred of which he was in a casket.

Life was black and white for Klaus, there was no such thing as happy ever after for himself or any other vampire. Life for a vampire was all about survival or that was what his own life had been about - his survival. That was until last night, why did he feel the need to protect the baby vampire – sure he fancied her – he fancied many things such as art and music that did not mean that he was willing to die for them?

Daylight was soon approaching and that meant they had to move. He could easily leave her there and take off; live by his rule of every man (or woman) for himself, but one glance at her and the thought was gone.

Caroline was sound asleep, a smile on her face as she dreamed. Caroline looked absolutely peaceful. The girl had been through a lot from what he gathered; her own father had kidnapped her and tortured her because she was not what he wanted her to be. Klaus could not bring himself to be another person on that list of people to disappoint her.

"Love, I'm not one to trust.", he mumbled into her hair, she sighed, squirmed on the bed a bit, but, did not wake. Klaus knew that the she was exhausted and did not have the heart (not that he had one to begin with) to wake her.

Klaus rose from the bed, before picking Caroline up in his arms bridal style. There was no reason that she had to be woken just yet; he had to figure out some things, anyway.

He had to figure out where to go; he was not in his normal form – his body, thus none of his contacts that he made over the years would help him. Most of the vampires he considered acquaintances over the years where every bit as untrusting as he was.

Klaus looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms; he knew Caroline well enough to know that she would be appalled at wearing these bloody rags.

Last night, they had been so caught up in the moment that neither had taken notice to their blood stained clothes. First rule to being on the run, never draw attention to yourself and wearing bloody clothes would definitely call attention to the both of them.

Klaus gently placed her in the passenger seat, than he took to his place in the driver's seat. His stomach growled, he had not eaten a decent meal in weeks.

First he would get them some new clothes and then he would get them a decent little meal.

* * *

Caroline awoke about two hours later; upon waking she was confused the last thing she remembered was falling sleep in Tyler's arms at that motel.

"I did not see the point in waking you.", he told her as he handed her a blood bag.

"What time is it?", she questioned taking the blood bag he offered her.

"Eight seventeen.", he told her he did not bothering to look to her. "I stopped by the local Wal-Mart and got us some clothes for the next few days and then I stopped by the local hospital and stole us a snack."

"Why didn't you wake me?", she questioned, he shrugged. "We're in this together, what if…"

"Caroline, it's nothing I couldn't handle and no offense but, from the looks of how you were back home last night you have not been sleeping well.", she groaned, shooting him an evil look. "not that you were not as beautiful as ever."

"You were at my house last night?", she questioned feeling a knot began to form in the back on her throat. Had he heard her as she obsessed over Klaus?

"Just for a few seconds then you left before I could reach you.", he lied. Okay it was not a complete lie she had left before he got up the courage to walk to where she had stood only thousands of feet from him. "That is how I found you last night; that is why I followed you to the bar last night."

Caroline turned to him, had he really walked twenty-five miles all because of her? Though, why had he not walked over to where she sat the bar? "You walked twenty-five miles for me?", she questioned, so many questions ran through her mind, but she would start with the basics.

"Caroline you were not in the best of moods when you left your house and if it's one thing that I have learned over the course of being a vampire and that is mixing a bar and an angry vampire only ends in disaster. ", he watched as she tossed the empty blood bag at him, he caught it in mid air.

"That was not my fault.", she growled at him and what did he do he smirked, he smirked at her – God when he became so...

"Uh, surely you are not suggesting that this was my fault?", he quipped, he watched a smile played at the corner of her lips.

"Of course not", she shot him a playful glare. "I don't know but, perhaps I would not have been as angry – as you like to put it – if I knew the man I loved was alive.", she glared at him. A part of her wondered why he had waited three weeks to tell her he was alive, did he have any idea what hell those three weeks had been for her?

"I came as soon as I could.", he told her truthfully, he was not going to bore her with the details of being stuck in that tomb. "if it makes you feel any better than know that you were all that I thought about.", he was doing it again, he was letting himself get caught up in the moment and that meant that the part of his brain that consisted of common sense was not where to be found.

"So what did you buy?", she questioned, turning to take the bags from the back seat.

"Compel.", he corrected her causing her to shoot him a mean look. "Right, right, humanity and all that…", this earned him a scowl from her. "I do not know if I got your size correct or not. I am terrible at that sort of thing.", he told her, he watched as she went through the clothes that he had compelled for her.

"They are fine.", she told him, she sighed obviously something was bothering her. Klaus glanced to her to see her staring at the shirt that he had picked out for her. To say his taste in women's clothes was exquisite was an understatement. The clothes that he bought for her showed hardly any skin, he did not like men to gawk at his girl.

"If you do not like them…", he began, she shook her head.

"They are well, they are not what I expect for you to choose for me.", she told him; she did not know what to think of his choice of clothing. Tyler did not really have the best style in the world, he mostly dressed in gym like attire, shorts and a tee-shirt. However, these clothes were not what she expected for Tyler to chose for her – for some reason she expected him to dress her in attire far more skimpier or perhaps next to nothing. That had been the one thing, though she did not voice it to him much that she found frustrating about their relationship, he seemed to view her as a sex-pot.

"Well, I thought they were just fine.", he told her, she laughed a bit. "besides we are on the run and the last thing we need is for me to have to snap a few necks and call attention to ourselves all because, some guy like what he saw.", he told her, he watched as she perched her lips into a pout. "not that you would have to show skin to be beautiful.", he added sweetly, causing her to laugh. "call me territorial but, I don't want another man to lay lustful eyes on you."

Caroline blush despite her best attempt not to. Tyler had never spoken to her this way, in fact she had always thought all boys their age liked to show off their girlfriend. Wasn't it some type of caveman code between men as to say look what I have and you don't? Caroline pushed the thought aside as she went through the other bag; the one that consisted of underclothes. She let out a gasp; the underclothes were something that her grandmother would wear. "Tyler…", she held up the cotton panties. "What in the heck is this?"

"I thought they looked comfy.", he told her; truth be told he had chosen these types of underclothes for his own sanity.

"You were not kidding when you said you weren't good at this sort of thing.", she laughed, this had to be some sort of practical joke. "You've dressed me like your grandma.", he turned towards her an amused smile played at the corner of his mouth. "Seriously, where are the real clothes you bought me!"

"Those, are the real clothes I compelled for you.", she raised her left eyebrow in question. "We are on the run and I figured that there is nothing wrong with choosing comfort over sex appeal.", his tone was nonchalant, but there was a smile on his lips. "Besides, you would look beautiful in a nap sack."

"A nap sack would be more stylish than this.", she told him, there was no way that she going to wear such clothes.

"It's really a pity that you do not like the clothes that I compelled for you.", he sighed. "and if you wish to stop and fine more Caroline approved clothes, than we can do so.", he told her, she smiled brightly at him. "but, that will have to wait till first thing tomorrow.", he watched as her smile fell, God he loved toying with her; he loved their playful banter. "or at least till we can ditch this car.", she looked to him her eyes full of question. "While you were asleep I called James.", she stared at him as to say who is James? "James is a friend of a friend, who will be the one who will compel us a new ride. "

"What kind of car do you have in mind?", she questioned. A friend of a friend – what friend did Tyler have that could get her a new car?

"Any car you want let's just say that this friend has spent his immortal life becoming the perfect con-artist.", Klaus mused. "This one vampire is the go to man or shall I say vampire for anything a vampire's unbeaten heart desires, he saves us the time of doing it for ourselves.", he watched as Caroline's eyes grew huge with a mix of surprise and downright shock.

"And, how did you meet such a vampire with such power?", she questioned, something about this whole set up made her feel a tad bit uneasy.

"Klaus.", he stated, he had to stop forgetting he was in Tyler's body, and it was times like this that would surely get him discovered.

"And, how do you know you can trust him?", Caroline questioned. "Because, he works for Klaus does not mean that he will be loyal to you?"

"Loyalty is not something that is earned when you're a vampire.", he now wore a devilish smile on his lips; she did not need to know just what he meant by this. He was feared by all those whom heard his name and there was a reason for that. "Loyalty is something you command."

Caroline took in a rugged breath; she had never saw Tyler like this – he was so confident in his strength – not that she was all for the macho routine, but that coupled with the fact that he was so sweet towards her kind of made him fit the part of romantic lead in a romance novel to a tee. And, was that not what, ever girl wanted? Though, there was a line between romance lead and serial killer and hearing him talk about commanding loyalty was stepping over that line.

"Relax.", he told her, he had bit his tongue when the word love about left his mouth. "I saved you last night did I not?", she nodded; that he had.

"Alright.", she sighed; she had to admit that this side of Tyler was very sexy. "I trust you."

Klaus smiled in not even twelve hours he had earned her trust. Something about those three words sent a feeling of hope through him. No one had ever trusted him, well except for Rebekah. Rebekah had more faith in his than he did himself at times. Though, he was not too sure if Rebekah still felt the way she used to. A lot had happened since she had been awoke this time around.

"_Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced?"_

Mikael was dead but, still he held a power over him. Mikael was there in his head and no matter what Klaus did he just could not get him out.

* * *

_Mikael had always looked at Klaus as if he was a disgrace to his family. Klaus had never really noticed that his father hated him until he was about five years of age. He was five when he had fallen while trying to help Finn fetch water for them to bathe in. Klaus had fallen trying to carrying a bucket that was almost as big as he was; he was very small for a boy of five. Mikael often would often starve him and his two elder brothers to make sure that there was enough food for Kol who was barely two and his mother who was pregnant with Rebekah; of course Mikael never starved himself. Even after a thousand years he remembered the events of that morning as if it had happened yesterday. Klaus had been awaken by the sound of Mikael yelling at him, calling lazy and telling him that if he did not start pulling his weight in the chores that he was going to sell him – that was not uncommon in those days. People sold their children when they could not afford them or when they were simply not wanted because they were a product of an affair or rape. _

_A young Klaus was terrified by the idea of being sold – he had heard stories from the kids in the village who were children who had been sold to their parents. Most of the children were treated like slaves - working day in and day out; they were denied an education – not that many children were educated in those times. An educated person basically knew how to write ones name and learned how to draw images in caves._

_Upon hearing his father's threat to sell him Klaus had quickly forced the sleep from his eyes. "I will help, father.", he told him, he would do whatever his father asked for he did not want to be sold away from his brothers ._

"_Get your ass out here.", Mikael told him, snatching him by his left wrist, gripping it strong. "you are not a baby anymore, boy.", Klaus did not say a word, he knew his father did not like to be back talked and the last time he had done so Klaus had not been able to sit for over a week._

_Mikael lead him to where a twelve-year-old Finn stood, Elijah was always his father's favorite. Elijah was seven at the time and though he was not as strong as Finn, Elijah always got to tag along and help his father hunt. "Help Finn carry water, your mother and baby brother need water to bathe in.", Klaus had never fetched water before; usually he helped his mother tend to Kol. "What do I do, brother?", Klaus questioned, once his father was out of hearing distance._

"_Nikaus.", Finn shook his head. "Do you not know anything?", he laughed, Finn was at that age where he thought he was a grown man; wise beyond his age – or so he though. "Take those buckets to the well and fill them up, then carry them inside to mother.", Klaus nodded, that seemed easy enough._

_It was only after he had filled the first bucket that he realized that the task was harder than he expected. The bucket weighed nearly twenty pounds which was over half of his weight. "Finn.", he called out to his brother who was about ten feet in front of him._

"_Oh, Niklaus.", Finn scoffed. "Stop being such a baby, when I was your age I would carry two buckets at one time.", Klaus looked on at his older brother; he wanted to be just like his strong big brother and if Finn had carried two than he would carry this one without another word._

_Klaus strained to pick up the bucket, it was by far the heaviest thing in the world. It was so heavy that it made it impossible for him to move an inch. He sat the bucket down instantly, and then that was when the idea of scooting the bucket from the well to his house occurred to him._

_Klaus walked around so that he was behind the bucket and began to push with his weight so that the bucket would move. This idea seemed to work, and though it hurt him slightly it did not hurt as much as he knew carrying the bucket would._

_Klaus was not paying attention to his surroundings all he knew was he had to get the bucket home and then return to the well and fetch another. It was due to this fact that about three hundred feet from the well he stumbled over a tree stump._

_Klaus fell to the ground, when he did he had in the process kicked the bucket of water over causing it to spill out on to the ground. He felt a sharp, dulling feeling in his right arm, he had fallen on. He sat up a few seconds later, and when he did the jar of the sensation caused a pain worse than anything he had ever felt to curse through his arm. "Finn!", he cried. "Finn, come quick I think I have…", the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt. "Finn."_

"_Oh, Niklaus what have you…", Finn trailed off upon seeing his brother still on the ground. "I will go get father. You will be fine, Nik – don't think about it.", Finn told him, it was almost as if Finn knew that the pain was all he could think about. Finn then hurried into the woods to find their father._

_A few minutes later, Finn arrived along with Elijah and their father. "Niklaus you clumsy fucker.", his father looked at him with such detest. "Can you do anything right?", Mikael snatched him up roughly by his left arm, but the act caused a sharp pain to shoot through his right arm. "Go on – go on and let your mother kiss and make it better."_

"_But, father I think…", Elijah began._

"_No one cares what you think, boy.", Mikael told him, Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but one look at Mikael and he fell silent._

"_My arm.", Klaus told him through tears. "I believe I should see a doctor."_

"_I do not have anything to trade for a doctor visit.", Mikael told him. "There is nothing wrong with you boy other than laziness.", Klaus clutched his arm; his father was refusing him a doctor. Did he not see that Klaus was in pain._

"_Go on to your, mother.", Mikael told him. "Leave the real work to me and my boys."_

"Hey, are you okay?", Caroline's voice brought him from his thoughts; she had talked on and on about how she could use a shower, and how she needed her make-up and curling iron and other random things. Tyler had not said a word; Tyler stared straight ahead, as if he was somewhere else. "What's wrong with you – it's like you were somewhere else.", Caroline told him, he turned to her and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Nothing.", he lied, forcing himself to shake all thoughts of Mikael. Caroline gave him a concerned look. "It's really nothing, Caroline.", he took in a deep breath. "So you never answered my question from earlier."

"And what question was that?", she questioned, though she knew what he meant – he wanted to know what kind of car that she wished for Klaus' friend to get for them – a friend that she wasn't even too sure they could trust.

"The car, sweetheart.", Klaus told her, she gave him a small smile.

"Umm…I – I don't know – I am not the type of girl who knows cars.", she told him with a small laugh, she twirled a strand of her hair around her the pointer finger of her left hand. "I want something cute, but not too girly.", she motioned around to the car that they sat in. "I was somewhat of a girly girl when I picked this out.", this caused him to chuckle for some reason he could picture that being true, the girl seemed to adore the color pink and she was captain of the cheerleading squad. "I'm not girly little Caroline anymore; so I want my new car to show that. So I want something cute, but not too girly.", she continued to play with the strand of hair. "I want something fast - because, let's face it I'm a vampire and no matter how fast I go and crash I am not going to die or be seriously injured."

"Very valid point.", he told her, she laughed lightly. "So let's see here –you want something cute but, not too girly and fast."

"And sporty.", she added, she watched as his eyes light up as if he got an idea.

She watched as he took out his cell phone; or she figured it was his cell phone because, it was not the same cell phone that he had three weeks ago. "James, I need a Porsche Carrera GT, silver.", with that he hang up, leaving Caroline to once again be in awe of him; his new attitude was something she found she could get use to he was so confident and not to mention it made him even more sexy.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**Expect more flashbacks of Klaus' time as a human and his relationship with his siblings and his parents – though be warned they won't always be happy moments such as the one in this chapter. **

**I probably won't update tomorrow, I have to be out of town most of the day and have to be awake in like five hours; so when I come home I will probably crash for the night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay and I am terribly sorry about all the grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter (Chapter Three) that I posted – I feel like such a terrible writer for posting something so unedited. I have written this chapter countless times but, always ended up scratching most of it due to the fact that I hated the way that it flowed.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Caroline stared at her reflection in the mirror of the sun visor; she felt so disgusting. "Call me high maintenance but, I cannot live like this. ", she groaned; she had never went a day without taking a shower in her whole eighteen years of living. "We're vampires can we not compel ourselves into someone's home and use their shower?", Klaus laughed; never had he ever considered the thought of compelling himself a bath.

"We could stop at a river bank, if you like?", Klaus told her he sometimes forgot that people in this generation were so spoiled when it came to everything. He came from a time when running water simply did not exist.

"You have got to be kidding me.", she told him; she was appalled that he would even suggest such a thing. "I am not a stray dog and I refuse to take a bath like one.", Klaus let out a roaring laugh at her choice of words. "Men.", she scoffed; was he really okay with taking a bath in some river bed that consisted of God only knew how many diseases. "They are millions of diseases in a nasty river."

"We are vampires.", he was quick to remind her, and this earned him a hateful look from her. "Alright, alright spot a house and then you can compel yourself a hot shower and perhaps we can compel ourselves a decent meal in the process."

"We will not do no such thing.", Caroline told him; she crossed her arms over her chest. "We will go hunting in the woods afterwards."

"Ah yes the forest animals.", Klaus mused, she glared at him. That silly diet of Stefan Salvatore; didn't the stupid vampire realize that killing a squirrel was still taking an innocent life. "Better the life of an innocent squirrel than taking the life of an annoying superficial human who had probably offended plenty more annoying superficial humans."

"Oh shut up.", she told him; he did have a valid point, but seeing as they did not have blood bag at their disposal and they had to feed; she concluded that killing a wild animal that was already over populated was better than killing a human. She related more with humans because, she use to be one. "What kind of house are we looking for?", it wasn't like she had ever done this before.

"Well, it's not like I have compelled myself a shower.", he told her with a laugh. "If I was going to I would find a house that looked elegant from the outside, perhaps with a little white picket fence in front. I would make sure that there was only one car or no cars in the drive way.", she raised her left eye brow in question. "Less people to compel."

Caroline nodded; that made sense. "What about that one?", she questioned, she pointed to a double-wide trailer that sat down in a valley.

"No.", he told her; she gave him a confused look and he knew he had to explain why he had said no. "There is a swing set out front, which means there are children present and that means that the mother will probably call the cops before she even opens the door for us. Mothers tend to be very protective of their children when it comes to strangers; especially if the family lives off in the country like these people do." , she nodded; that made sense.

"You see that.", he pointed to the fine brick home just a head of them on the right hand side of the road; she looked to where he pointed and subconsciously placed her hands together in excitement. "That house is not safe either – listen and you will hear the dogs and from the way it sounds those dogs are pretty vicious.", she strained to hear the dogs that he was talking about and when she heard them she smiled up at him; she would never have thought to listen before she chose a house. "When it comes to compelling people you can't just do it; you have to use all your sense. You have to listen, look, and in some cases smell before you chose your mark.", she was amazed by what he was telling her. "Now chose a house and then tell me about it."

Caroline spotted a small blue house, there was no cars in the drive way. "It looks as if no one is home.", she told him, she closed her eyes and focused on listening; she was shocked that she could hear the television and exactly what was playing on the television. "She is watching the Maury show.", she gasped. "There is a cat, I can hear its soft heartbeat.", Klaus smiled; she was quick learner. It had taken him years to distinguish between the sound of human heartbeat and animal heartbeat.

"Very good, sweetheart.", she opened her eyes and look up at him. "So that house is safe, isn't it?"

"Yes.", he told her, she watched as he did a u-turn in the middle of the road. "We should be okay for a few hours. The woman is elderly and I would guess that her husband is dead."

"How…", she began.

"Elderly people have slower heartbeats than younger people.", he told her. "It's something you learn to listen for.", she gave him a small smile; how had he learned this much? Then again, he had spent quite a lot of time with Klaus his sire; no doubt Klaus taught his hybrids everything he knew. Klaus was siring himself an army of hybrids. Caroline shook all thoughts of Klaus from her head and was just thankful that his lessons had come in handy for them.

He parked the car a few hundred feet from the house that they had chosen to be their mark. "Never pull into someone's drive way.", he told her; that made sense. "Pull far enough away so that they cannot spot you, but not too far away.", that was common sense, she rationalized. "Expect the worse, hope for the best in all situations. Just because, it may look and sound safe does not mean that we aren't dealing with a serial killer.", she stare up at him in amazement.

"But, we're vampires what can a serial killer do to us?", she questioned.

"Being a vampire does not make us invincible.", he replied. "Most serial killer like to torture their victims and as you know a vampire can be tortured as much if not more than humans. Most killers get gratification more from torture than they do killing.", with that he shut off the engine and motioned for her to follow him. "Stop.", he commanded, placing his hand in front of her before she could run off towards the house. "Listen - that is the key to being a vampire – that is why our hearing is heightened – it helps us survive."

Caroline stopped and did as he instructed - she listened. She could hear a wild animal far up in the woods behind the woman's house – probably a deer. The cat that she had heard earlier was very close to the woman because, she could hear their heartbeats almost in synch with one another. The television played in the background still. Caroline listened harder and realized that there was a car about a mile up the road; she could even hear the song that played on the radio of the car if she concentrated hard enough. "its safe.", she told him, he smiled for she was correct.

"Okay, now we walk slowly.", he told her, she followed beside him. "We do not want to use our vampire speed because, people will notice us."

"How did you get so good at this?", she questioned; she had learned more from him in the last twenty minutes than she did either of the Salvatore brothers, since being turned into a vampire.

"Practice.", he told her; she seemed satisfied with his response. "Now, when we get to the door you need to compel her as soon as she opens the door. If you leave an opening than you could get distracted from the task at hand.", he motioned her to go ahead of him; she gave him a confused look. "Old women are more likely to open the door to a woman than they are a man."

"Even if I am covered in bloody clothes?", she questioned.

"Especially if you are covered in bloody clothes.", he joked. "She'll think you're in danger."

* * *

"She was a very nice woman.", Caroline complimented as they walked away from the house of Mary Gibson, a seventy-five year old grandmother of five.

"She was compelled to be nice to you, my dear.", Klaus reminded her; he had nearly lost his mind while being in that house. Klaus was a thousand years old and never had he starved himself like this, the blood bags were doing next to nothing for him. The sound of the old lady's heartbeat and the cat's heartbeat was almost enough to drive him completely nuts. Klaus had rejoiced when James had called them, because he knew that if James had not then Caroline would have signed them up for dinner with grandma. And, eventually his blood lust would have won and dinner would have been grandma.

"What's up your ass?", Caroline questioned; sometimes he drove her nuts he was so moody.

"Nothing.", he hissed; she would not understand. Caroline Forbes was a baby vampire who had never indulged in the finer things of life, such as fresh warm human blood as it ran straight from the source down your throat.

"You're jonesing aren't you?", she questioned; she turned him to look at her, there was dark circles under his eyes. "We can find you…"

"I do not want a damn blood bag or a bunny.", he snapped at her. "Caroline I am not you – I am not a humanitarian.", she stared up at him with a sympathetic look on her face. "Blood bags and bunnies are fine for people like you and Stefan Salvatore, but not me.", he took in a deep breath. "Think of it like this; it's like eating McDonald's when you have been living on steaks.", he felt so weak not only physically but, emotionally. Never had he felt the need to explain his blood lust to anyone; no one made him question his way of life like she did.

Klaus turned away from her; he had to get out of here. Caroline followed behind him, for the first time in her life she was truly speechless. Never had she saw anything like this; sure Elena had told her how hard it was for Stefan at times to control the urge of giving in and not drinking a human dry of their blood. Caroline had killed three people in her life, one of which she felt great remorse over.

* * *

James had called them with directions to his house that was located in the middle of nowhere. Klaus and Caroline had ridden in silence for what felt like hours after leaving the old woman's house. Klaus was embarrassed by admission of hunger earlier; no doubt Caroline thought very low of him. "Are you sure you know where we are going?", she questioned.

"Yes.", was his simple reply, he did not bother to look at her.

"Is this how we're going to be from now on out?", she questioned. "Are you going to brute and be controlled by your blood lust the whole time?"

"I…"

"Do not even bother to apologize.", she cut him off. "I am starving myself but, you do not hear me snapping at you and treating you as if it's your fault."

"I never said…"

"Give me that.", she snatched the map out of his hands; why did he insist on being all boy scout like?

"Do you even know how to read that?", he questioned; it was not an insult by any means. It was simply the facts; people in her generation depended more and more on technology.

"I know how to read a map, thank you very much.", she told him; though truth be told she was not the best at geography.

"Then tell me where are we at this very moment?", he questioned; he fought back the urge to chuckle. It was clear that Caroline Forbes did not know the first thing about reading a map.

Caroline tossed the map at him. "You know they are such things as GPS in the twenty-first century, caveman."

"I could teach you, if you like?", he offered sincerely, she glared at him. "Oh, don't pout it's really not a flattering look on you."

"Would you slow down?", she was beginning to nag at him; and it starting to grate at his last nervous. Rebekah was not even this bad.

"There is no pleasing you is there one minute you are snatching a map out of my hand no doubt because you want to hurry and get there and now you are complaining because I am driving too fast."

"Well excuse me, but I do not want to end up at the bottom of some cliff because, you cannot drive.", she told him. "You know I do not know why I even allow you to drive my car, pull over."

"Come again?", he was slightly amused.

"You heard me, it's my car and I do not recall giving you permission to drive.", she was not amused one bit, she was angry. She was tired of how he treated her sometimes.

"Oh don't be foolish, lu…"

"I am not being foolish, I am serious.", she cut him off, she was so angry that she did not catch the slip of his tongue - he had almost called her love.

Klaus looked over at her before busting out into a fit of laughter, she was quite cute. "Oh Caroline, you're quite the feisty little thing when you're mad at me.", she glared at him. "I am sorry that I snapped at you back there and I will try to live on that dreaded bunny diet, if that will make you happy.", the words left his mouth before he even had time to comprehend what he was saying. Klaus had never apologized for anything he had ever done and on top of that he had just even agreed to try Stefan Salvatore's damn bunny diet.

Caroline smiled up at him; God this girl was bipolar, he concluded. "Great, you know this area would be great for hunting.", her smile grew wider. "Also, when we finally get my new car we're using the GPS to get us back on the main road."

Klaus silently cursed himself; never had he let another person have this effect on him. He was truly turning soft.

* * *

"You know this road reminds me of something you would see in something like Wrong Turn or Texas Chainsaw Massacre.", she commented, as they cut off down the road that lead to the farm where James lived.

"What?", he questioned.

"You have never seen Wrong Turn or Texas Chainsaw Massacre?", she questioned, and he shook his head. Klaus had really not had time to watch movies, though he was not about to tell her that. "I thought everyone had watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the original that is because I prefer the originals and not the remakes. Can you believe that they remade Halloween or what they did to Freddy Kroger, I mean Freddy is a lot of things but, he is certainly not a rapist…", he stare at her a little bewildered. "Though not all remakes are terrible – Last House on the Left was not all bad; well except for the fact that they turned it into some sort of twisted love story at the end."

"How dare they.", he told her, he had not the slightest idea what she was talking about.

"I know right, so you have seen it?", she questioned.

"Of course, who hasn't.", he replied.

"You know I do not understand why they released that God awful Halloween Three, it was nothing like the others and honestly it was more like a child's story.", she wondered aloud. "Happy, Happy, Happy Halloween, Halloween, Halloween. Happy, Happy, Happy, Halloween, Silver Shamrock.", she sang, he glanced over at her a confused look on his face, though she did not seem to notice.

"Yes, I could see where it would be very annoying.", he replied causing her to laugh. "So I take it Halloween is your favorite holiday?"

"Umm it's okay it use to be so much better when I was little and would go trick-or-treating with Elena and Bonnie.", she smiled at the memory; he was once again confused he had never heard of any of these movies she talked about and he had no idea what trick-or-treating was about.

"Is this it?", she questioned, as the car slowed down in front of a spooky looking barn that was located in a vacant lot by itself.

"It is if we're in the right place.", he told her, he turned off the engine and listened to his surroundings. He could not hear a thing, which he was not too sure was a good sign or a bad one.

"Alright let's go.", she told him, un-buckling her seat belt. Caroline had buckled her seatbelt while they had been high up on some remote mountain road that had no guard rails. Caroline opened the door only to be stopped by Klaus. "What are you doing, let's go."

"Caroline.", he took in a deep breath, this girl was too human for his taste at times. Caroline did not seem to understand how dangerous vampires could be. "You are going to stay put till I know for certain that James is not on some power kick.", truth be told he did not trust James completely. James was sired by his brother Kol and that alone was enough for him to be a little cautious.

"You know there is an old saying that two is better than one.", she told him, he groaned.

"Caroline, you are staying put.", he told her. "This conversation is over, so why don't you be a dear and clean out the car and leave business to the men."

"Caveman.", she glared at him; he did not bother to say anything back, what was the point.

* * *

Klaus was never too fond of James; James had the cockiness of Kol and the temperament of Rebekah. James had the appearance of someone in their early to mid twenties and had been turned in London during the year of 1745. James and Kol proved to be a very sadistic pair; they often posed as beggars and often fancied killing poor prostitutes and beggars. In 1888, Klaus had forced them to leave London, because he had a suspicion that they were behind the infamous Jack the Ripper killings. Kol and James just laughed at his suspicions, and years later he would come to realize that not even Kol and his new sire were that stupid to make a spectrum out of their killings.

"James.", Klaus called out to the younger vampire as he entered the barn.

"You rang?", James walked in the room clutching a blonde girl who was a far cry from attractive. "Care for a bite?"

"She's a little too homely for my taste.", Klaus told him, the man laughed. "You know I only dine on the most divine."

"This new body has brought with it a better sense of humor.", James told him. "I like that, it suites you better Niklaus."

"Enough with the chit-chat.", Klaus told him; he was never one for James' smart-ass wise cracks. "Did you get what I asked you to?"

"I'm doing fantastic, thank you for asking.", James told him, a boyish grin on his face. "I hear that good old Kol has finally been released from that coffin you have hauled him around in for the past oh how long has it been? I don't know hasn't it been like one hundred years?"

"I see that you're still bitter; perhaps it has something to do with the fact that dear old Kol finally realizes that with friends like you he is sure to get himself killed.", Klaus flashed him a quick smile.

"How is Rebekah?", James questioned. "You know she was quite lovely back in the roaring twenties before a certain original control freak decided to charter her around like the rest of his darling siblings."

"I really did not come here to rehash the past with you; I would rather pretend that it never happened.", Klaus replied. "So do you have what I came here for or not?"

"Mm, yes but, don't think it's not going to cost you.", James flashed him a smile. "And, don't even think about trying that compulsion on me. What is it that Katerina use to say a little vervain a day keeps the creep original away."

"I see that you still like to hear the sound of your own voice.", Klaus groaned before grabbing James by the throat. "Now let's see if we can try this again."

"Tyler what are you doing?", Caroline questioned; she began to get worried when he had been gone longer than five minutes.

"Yes, Tyler what are you doing?", James questioned, oh this was going to be amusing. Klaus dropped him and turned to Caroline. "And, who do we have here…", he strutted over to Caroline. "You're quite the picture of perfection.", James turned to Klaus. "Tyler, you did not tell me you had such a beautiful girlfriend."

"I did not see where it had anything to do with my being here.", Klaus snarled at him.

"I take it that Tyler here", he paused, to motion to Klaus who was in Tyler's body. "asked me to get such fancy accommodations for you.", Klaus snarled at James, he was seconds away from ripping the irritating vampire's heart from his chest. "Come now, love.", James motioned to Caroline. "This car will make you feel like a totally new person.", James smirked at Klaus, who glared at him. "And don't worry I will gladly take that other car off your hands, no one will ever know that you made a swap." Caroline forced a smile on her lips, this had gone better than she thought it would but, the older vampire seemed to be a tad bit strange. "Why don't you take it for a spin, get to know its new features, right Tyler? It always helps to see what it can do?"

"You wouldn't care?", Caroline questioned.

"Not at all.", James flashed her a smile. "Besides, me and Tyler here need to discuss payment arrangements?", he reach her the keys and watched as the girl hurried off to take her new car for a test drive.

"I take it you have already test drove this new body, ah Niklaus?", James quipped, as soon as Caroline was speeding down the road. "I take you got to handle it around all the curves."

"Say another word…"

"Ah, Niklaus, why so serious? You'd think with a girl like that you'd learn to at least lighten up a tad bit.", James shrugged. "I guess in time it's not going to matter whether your Niklaus, Tyler or Elvis. Eventually it's not going to matter what you look like on the outside; because, she will leave you because you're still as dark as ever on the inside."

Klaus was speechless, for the first time in a long time, he could not argue with what was being said to him –James had spoke what had been on his mind for the past eighteen hours. How much longer before he pushed her away? In the past few hours he had snapped at her, insulted her countless times. Also, violence did not seem to be in her nature and eventually he knew that his violent nature was bound to over take him like it always - then what? Could Caroline Forbes was not the type of girl to sit back and watch as he slaughtered 'innocent' humans for his own personal gratification.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**I want to give a special shout out to my baby brother who helped me edit and create this chapter especially the car scene (horror movie discussion) and the scene with James. I had no idea where I was going to take James but, together we made a fantastic original character.**

**As always review and favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I been out of town for over a week and am just now getting settled back in. This chapter literally took me half a day to write but, I find that it was well worth the time I put in it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Caroline had found that she loved her new car it was her idea car – the idea car that her mother could not afford to buy Caroline on the wages Liz Forbes made as sheriff of Mystic Falls. "This is so amazing.", Caroline beamed as she speed down the curvy country roads, Tyler in the passenger seat.

"Caroline just because we are vampires that does not mean that we cannot go over a guard rail.", Klaus chastened her as if she was a little girl. Klaus was not used to not being in control his whole life he had been the one to be in charge of every aspect of his life and those around him.

Caroline glanced at him before busting out laughing. "Are you saying my driving scares you?"

"Mmm, just a tad bit.", Klaus told her bringing his right hand up demonstrating his words.

"What did you pay James for the car?", Caroline questioned she had wondered about that since they left; they had no money and James did not seem like the type of guy that would give strangers gifts.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it.", Klaus replied. "Let's just say he owed The Original Family a life time of favors."

"What does that have to do with us?", Caroline questioned. "Rebekah already hates me and I am sure now that Elijah and Kol hate me and everyone else that was involved in Klaus' death…"

"Caroline you had nothing to do with Klaus' death.", Klaus told her he said as a statement, but there was a question behind the statement.

"We all played a role in Klaus' death.", Caroline told him. "Though, I was not there we all plotted for months to kill Klaus – to rid ourselves of the lunatic that had caused us nothing but pain since he arrived.", Klaus looked away; he hated to hear her speak about him like this. Caroline let out a loud sigh, she hated talking about Klaus because, while he had done a lot of things to all of them. Klaus had showed her that he possessed a different side and he confirmed that like everyone else he had darkness and light to him. "I don't think he was always that evil.", she stated aloud, which caused Klaus to turn towards her. "His father – his father hated him and that had to screw with him psychologically; to think that your own father hates you is bad enough but, having him chasing you and trying to kill him for over a thousand years."

Klaus just stare at her, amazed by the fact that she seemed to understand him or at least attempted to understand him more than anyone ever had. "Then his mother – she cursed him and then returns a thousand years after she was suppose to be dead all because she wanted to kill him and his siblings.", Caroline let out a loud groan. Tyler was staring at her, no doubt he was thinking she was crazy or attracted to or felt something for Klaus. No – she felt nothing for Klaus. Though a small part of her wondered why she had managed to sympathize with a man had terrorized them all. It was Elena's job to sympathize with evil vampires like Damon Salvatore – not hers. "He's gone now.", she sighed, she hated to say the word dead because, death was so final and for some reason she could not imagine that Klaus – the almighty hybrid as dead and in the hereafter – if there was such a place. Caroline liked to think that there was no hell or heaven and that everyone went the same place because, it was hard to say a person was all good or all bad – she had learned that when it came to people there were shades of gray.

Klaus stared at Caroline; if he did not know better he would have sworn that Caroline was upset that he was dead – well he was not technically dead but, Caroline thought he was dead and that seemed to upset her. Klaus had noted that had stated gone, almost as if she could not bear the thought of him being dead. "Enough about Klaus its over its done.", she sighed. "Besides we got more important things to attend to.", she forced a smile to her lips, trying to erase all memories of Klaus that seemed to play through her mind.

'_You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of life. I enjoy you.'_

'_I'll take you. Anywhere you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo.'_

'_I wanna talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams; everything you want in life.'_

Caroline groaned; why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Klaus was gone yet, he still was able to get to her, to get under her skin. Caroline could not take this; she could not think about Klaus while sitting beside her boyfriend.

Caroline leaned over and turned up the radio in hopes that the music could drown out the thoughts of Klaus.

'_I think I might have inhaled you. I can feel you behind my eyes. You've gotten into my blood stream. I can feel you floating in me.'_

Klaus smiled at the words that played through the speakers of the radio it seemed to fit his thoughts were Caroline Forbes was concerned to a tee.

Caroline let out a sigh; this song was not helping her train of thought at all. This song – it made her think of the feelings that Klaus had evoked in her during their six, yes she counted them, encounters. Though she would never admit it aloud she remembered every detail about him, every detail about their conversations.

Caroline felt Tyler take her right hand in his left hand before lifting it to his lips and plying a kiss to her knuckles. Caroline glanced at him and for a second she could picture not her boyfriend but, the man who was haunting her thoughts in this very moment – Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Klaus had drifted off to sleep with the music blaring and Caroline Forbes' hand in his own – well technically it was Tyler's hand but, he tried not to concentrate on that small little detail. Klaus knew that moment earlier in this car was their moment - the look on her face told him that she was not there with Tyler that her thoughts were with someone else and he rationalized it was him and that those moments they'd shared – the laughter she had share with him while look at his painting – the twinkle in her eye when he had told her that he liked the fact that she was too smart to be seduced by him.

The sound of screeching tires brought him out of his slumber. "What…", he murmured his voice full of sleep.

"I thought that here would be a good place to go hunting.", Caroline told him, truth be told she wanted out of this car; she wanted out this car with Tyler and her thoughts that were causing her a great deal of guilt.

Klaus glared at her; she had woken him to go hunting for bunnies. Though, he would admit that he was starving and even bunnies were beginning to sound appealing to him. "I'm kind of new to this hunting bunnies thing.", he laughed. Klaus had made fun of Stefan Salvatore countless times over the years and here he was – he was about to partake on a ridiculous hunt for bunnies and forest animals.

"I can teach you.", Caroline smiled at him. "There's more to hunting in the forest than bunnies and squirrels. I always enjoy catching deer."

"Deer?", Klaus laughed. "A deer is awful fast, sweetheart."

"It's not that much of a challenge.", Caroline beamed over at him.

"Why do you not feed on humans?", Klaus questioned, Caroline groaned. "I know that killing innocent people bothers you but, you do not have to kill in order to feed.", he watched as she took in a deep breath, though neither of them really needed oxygen to live. "Caroline our blood can heal their wounds and compulsion…"

"No.", Caroline shook her head. Caroline had never really told Tyler or anyone the things that Damon Salvatore had done to while she was still human. Things that she did not wish on anyone and things that she would not dare do to anyone else – ever. "I am not going to compel myself a drink and then heal them and send them on their way. It's not humane."

"We are not humane creature, Caroline.", Klaus' voice was low, he could tell there was more than what Caroline was telling him. Klaus was tempted to get inside her head so that he would know just what she was not saying. "Caroline what is it you're not saying?", his voice was so soft and so low that had he not been sitting only inches from her than she would not have heard him. "Caroline did a vampire hurt you while you were human?", he watched as tears began to form in her eyes. "Sweetheart, you can tell me – it will make you feel better.", he took her right hand in his left hand, much like he had did earlier.

"When I was human.", Caroline began she was not going to let her emotions betray her, she told herself. Caroline shuttered when she heard her own voice began to break. "Damon Salvatore – Damon was in love or possessed or I don't know with Elena and then there was Katherine and Stefan who had hurt him and he was so full of anger and hurt and…", she felt him squeeze her hand. "Damon wanted to get close to Elena and he knew that I was an insecure little human who was starving for attention – my mom worked all the time and my dad – he left me and my mom when I was a little girl – he left us for a man.", she took in a deep breath. "I was a seventeen year old insecure little girl and Damon – Damon was this gorgeous older man and he liked me and – well – Damon never really liked me – he compelled me – he compelled me to be his toy – his sex toy – his chew toy – his stooges – he compelled me to be whatever he wanted me to be.", Klaus looked away from her; his anger was boiling inside of him. Klaus vowed to himself that he would kill Damon Salvatore as soon as he got back to Mystic Falls; he would torture and kill the son of a bitch. "Damon is not the same person he was back then.", it was almost as if she was reading his mind. "Damon saved us from the sacrifice and…"

"There is no forgiving something like that Caroline.", Klaus told her as their eyes locked.

"We have all done bad things.", Caroline sighed. "A vampire's emotions are heightened and when Damon gets upset he lashes out and hurts people around him."

"Damon hurt you – you were innocent.", Klaus told her; and with his words about Damon reality set in on him. Damon had hurt an innocent Caroline who was human just as he had hurt and killed innocent humans his whole entire vampire life.

"Damon could have very well killed me – so I guess I am happy for that.", Caroline sighed. "He almost killed me – twice.", she did not know why she was telling him all of this; it was ancient history. Caroline still hated Damon for what he had done to while she was human and of course he tried to stake her after she had fed on that man at the carnival – the man she had killed because of her blood lust. "Damon is not the best person – vampire", she gave him a small smile. "in the world but, he has shades of gray – we all do. We have all killed people and hurt people – we all have blood on our hands."

"How can you be okay with what he done to you?", Klaus questioned. "If it was me the second I turned into a vampire I would have shoved a stake through his heart or vervain him and tortured him for days, perhaps weeks before finally violently shoving a stake in his heart of course I would have missed the vein the first hundred times.", Caroline laughed softly, before shaking her head.

"I'm not a violent person.", Caroline told him; Klaus gave her a small smile.

"You're beautiful not only on the outside, but on the inside as well.", Klaus plied a kiss to her forehead. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me about this."

"I've never told anyone about that time in my life.", Caroline sighed. "I thought it would be too painful to talk about and a little embarrassing.", Klaus shook his head. "I'm glad I told you.", Caroline gave him a half-hearted smile. "You made it so easy to talk about.", she leaned over and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

"How in the hell did you get so good at this?", Klaus laughed, they had hunted for the past thirty minutes and Caroline had already caught five bunnies and three squirrels.

Caroline shrugged. "It is easier to hunt in the daylight than in the dark.", Klaus shot her a concern look. "I was a vampire and at that time I never considered that there were more dangerous creatures than I was. I was a naïve little baby vampire."

"Stupid is more like it.", Klaus told her. "Please tell me that you have given up this night hunting?"

"I have.", Caroline reassured him. "After I found out about werewolves and originals and werewolf bites being fatal to vampires.", Caroline thought back to the night that Tyler bite her and how much anguish she had been in.

"I'm sorry that you were used as collateral damage.", Klaus told her honestly. If someone told him months ago that he would actually care about someone other than his siblings than he would have gladly snapped their necks after laughing in their face but, here he stood feeling terrible for being yet another to cause Caroline such pain.

"I survived.", Caroline forced a smile to her lips. "I've been through a lot since I become a vampire – Jules and her pack tortured me for what felt like days and then my dad – he thought that he could force me to be normal by torturing me."

Klaus instinctually pulled her to him, hugging her close to him. "I am sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's okay, it made me stronger.", Caroline told him. "As insane as it sounds – I think it made me strong enough to be a vampire – it made me emotionally strong. I was physically strong in the beginning, but emotionally I was a mess.", Caroline pulled away from him; she did not like baring her soul to anyone and in the past hour she had shared her feelings with him about some of the hardest times of her life. "Let's go catch that deer, hmm?", she questioned; he nodded. Klaus knew that Caroline was strong and that she did not like talking about things that made her appear to be weak. Caroline Forbes was like him in that way; Klaus did not like talking about things that made him appear weak to anyone.

* * *

"I did not realize that hunting would take all evening.", Caroline grimaced as they walked back to towards the car.

"It will be okay.", Klaus told her. "We can travel a few more hours before we find a rest stop.", he knew that Caroline would be appalled at sleeping in the car at a rest stop.

"Uh, no, we are finding a hotel with a nice hot shower.", Caroline told him which caused him to laugh. "You said that to get a reaction out of me didn't you?", she shoved him playfully. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"That buck that you caught back there in the woods hit the right spot.", Klaus told her; Caroline had managed to catch a buck deer about a hundred and fifty pounds nearly by herself all he had done was sank his fangs in it while she struggled to hold it still. "You're an amazingly strong little baby vampire."

Caroline blushed despite her best efforts not to; she was not use to Tyler complimenting her like he had been doing all day. "You did not do so bad yourself."

"Are you kidding me?", Klaus shook his head; Caroline Forbes did not give herself enough credit. "Caroline you upstaged me big time out there."

"I've got more experience hunting than you do.", Caroline told him. "Give it a few tries and you will be a beast at butchering those forest animals."

"And, she said she was not violent.", Klaus joked which caused her to shove him again. "See there you go again attacking poor little me."

"Poor little you.", Caroline shook her head. "You're hardly pitiful.", they both began to laugh.

"So who's driving?", Caroline questioned as they were nearly ten feet from the car.

"Not you.", Klaus told her taking the keys from her hand. "Call me a control freak but, I am not about to trust you driving us around those curves at a hundred miles per hour in the dark."

"Caveman.", Caroline replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Juvenile.", Klaus replied before scooping her up in the air and spinning her around causing her to yelp.

* * *

"I'm sorry that once again you're cooped up in a flea bag hotel.", Klaus told Caroline as they walked to the hotel room that he had compelled for them; much like he had the night before. "I promise we will stay at the finest hotel you have ever lay your eyes on tomorrow night."

"It's really not that bad.", Caroline told him honestly. "It's leaps and bounds better than the place we stay last night."

"Duly noted.", Klaus replied. "Though I would have to agree with you on that one.", Caroline laughed.

"It's still semi-early.", Caroline observed aloud, causing him to give a raised eye brow in question.

"And what are you purposing?", Klaus questioned, she shrugged.

"Well we could lay around for a bit and watch television.", Caroline questioned. "It would be nice to just relax and act like normal teenagers.", Klaus laughed despite his best effort not to, they were hardly normal and he was hardly a teenager. He was a thousand years old, though at the moment he was stuck in the body of an eighteen year old high school jock. "Though, we are hardly normal teenagers.", she seemed to speak his thoughts aloud a lot. "Please, can we just forget the world – can we forget vampires and werewolves and hybrids and killing sprees and being on the run?", she placed her hands together almost as if she was begging to him.

"Alright just for the night.", Klaus told her; he had to admit he had never in a thousand years been able to forget the world. The world always seemed to be against him or was it he was always against the world.

Caroline smiled before walking over to his bag and retrieving a t-shirt. "You forgot to buy – compel.", she flashed him a huge smile; she was correcting herself just as he had corrected her earlier. "me anything to sleep in.", Klaus shrugged as to say I did not say anything. "I'll be right back.", she told him before excusing herself to the bathroom. "Don't use all the hot water, Caroline.", he heard her laugh from inside the bathroom.

Line break

Twenty-eight minutes later Caroline made her way out of the bathroom her hair wet and clothed in one of the oversized t-shirts he had bought for himself earlier that morning. Klaus nearly fainted at the sight of her she was absolutely gorgeous hair a tousled wet mess, make- up long gone from her face. "It's your turn. I promise there should be enough water left for a five-minute shower."

"I get five minutes, aye? How considerate of you.", Klaus joked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Get your ass in the shower, you stink.", Caroline playfully pushed him towards the bathroom.

"I would like to be able to get a change of clothes.", Klaus told her. "Or perhaps you would rather me lounge around in my birthday suite?", Caroline gave him a raised eye brow and a smirk. "You naughty minded little girl.", he shook his head before retrieving a change of clothes and a towel before making his way to the shower.

Caroline took her place on the bed which smelt a lot better than the sheets from the night before. These sheets actually smelt clean. Caroline quickly retrieved the remote control to the television.

Caroline absent-mindedly flipped through the television channels: 'How I Met Your Mother'. She was not in the mood. 'WWE', eh, she hated wresting; she never found the appeal of two grown men rolling around and touching on one another. 'Jersey Shore',eh what did people find entertaining about a bunch of skanky people getting drunk and hooking up?

The images that flashed across her television next caused her to literally scream. "Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh.", at the sound of Caroline's scream Klaus came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Caroline what…", he began, only to be shocked to see a nearly accurate sketch of Tyler – himself – Tyler's body on the television screen.

"According to an eyewitness the suspect is in the company of a female, blonde haired, about the age of eighteen. These suspects are considered armed and dangerous and should you come in contact with these two you call the police – do not approach either. I repeat they are armed and considered dangerous.", the news anchor went on.

"We cannot stay here.", Caroline finally was able to choke out; she was in complete shock.

"It's going to be okay, Caroline.", Klaus made his way to where she sat on the bed and sat down beside her not caring that he was dripping wet from the shower. "We can stay the night here and if someone shows up then we will deal with them…"

"You mean kill them?", Caroline questioned.

"It's better to kill them than to allow them to kill us, is it not?", Klaus questioned, Caroline shrugged. "Listen it's going to be alright – I am not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Why can't we just be normal – why did my life have to get so complicated?", Caroline questioned. "I use to dream of an exciting life and now all I want to be a normal, boring, small town girl."

"I know the feeling.", Klaus mused; he could remember a time in his life while as young teenager he too had dreamed of an exciting life and when his parents had turned him and his siblings into vampire he spent a thousand years living an exciting, and dangerous life.

"Be careful what you wish for.", Caroline faked a laugh.

"You don't have to pretend to be strong with me, Caroline.", Klaus told her, he coaxed her into his arms. "I know you're scared – I know you're not use to this whole looking over your shoulder."

"It's not a life I want.", Caroline told him honestly.

"It's not a life anyone wants or anyone deserves.", Klaus replied, thanking back to all the times that he was terrified of being caught by Mikael. "It will get better, eventually someone will rob a bank or someone will kill someone or…"

"We are always going to be fugitives.", Caroline frowned at the idea. "What if they contact my mom or my friends or your family or…"

"We will give it a few days let things calm down a tad bit and then we will find whoever it is that is in charge of the investigation.", Klaus told her. "We will send someone to compel the person into believing that it never happened. We will destroy any evidence they have against us…we will figure this out.", he whispered in her ear feeling her relax a bit. "That's it lay down.", he told her moving so that she could lay on the bed. "Sleep, sweetheart.", she opened her eyes to look at him. "Caroline, I know you hate being compelled."

"Are you going to compel me?", Caroline questioned, Klaus nodded. "But, how…"

"Caroline you spent the night watching television with your boyfriend like normal teenagers. You watched some cheesy television movie, but you did not catch the name of it.", Klaus took in a deep breath. "You never saw the news nor do you remember my telling you that I was going to compel you and now you are going to sleep and dream of a time when your life was boring and you hated it, but now you long for those times.", he watched as she closed her eyes. "That's it love, sleep."

Before long Caroline was snoring; Klaus sighed in the morning he would tell her that he saw the news and that they showed the sketch of him. Klaus was not too sure that he could compel her but, the moment she locked eyes with him he could feel the power within him to do so. So apparently, some of his traits had come with him after he had swap bodies with Tyler. Klaus couldn't help but, wonder how much of his power he took with him when Bonnie had performed the spell. Klaus shook his head; they would have to leave early in the morning and once again he knew that he probably would have a restless night ahead of him. Klaus had program himself over the years to awaken at the slightest noisy but, that was when it was just him that he had to worry about. Now he had to worry about the baby vampire that lie sleeping without a care in the world.

Klaus groaned before speeding to the bathroom and retrieving his change of clothes and then he gently sat lay down on the bed beside of Caroline. Klaus would not sleep but, that did not mean that he could not rest his body that was already tired from the events of the past twenty-four hours.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**There ya have it as always review/favorite. And in case anyone is wondering song used was Bloodstream - Stateless.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry for the delay I have wrote this a million times and have had every possible thing happen in this chapter while writing it and it never felt right. I want to desperately let Klaus go back to his natural form but, I feel that he still needs to live out some more days as Tyler. Probably about four more chapters till he gets his body back because, I want it to happen soon but, not too soon – so that may be delayed for a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"_Please, Nik.", a young Henrik looked at him with pleading eyes._

_All Klaus could do was watch in fear as two wolves men in the village – they were men- they were suppose to their neighbors. They were supposed to exist in peace tore at his baby brother._

"Shh.", Caroline's voice entered his dreams; he had relieved this moment countless times. "Shh, it's okay – it's okay it's just a dream.", he felt her wrap her arms around him.

"I couldn't do anything – I couldn't help– I couldn't stop them.", Klaus murmured his eyes still heavy from sleep; his thoughts still on the little boy who's life ended before it even began; the little boy who thought the world of him.

"It wasn't your fault.", Caroline told him. She was not sure what he was talking about, but it was obvious that he was greatly upset.

"There was nothing I could do.", Klaus told her; he opened his eyes to look at her. "I should have done something – anything.", he felt her take his left hand in her left hand.

"Shh.", Caroline told him, she held him close to her. "Sleep, it's going to be okay. It wasn't your fault."

Line break

Klaus awoke shortly before dawn; he head was fuzzy. Klaus did not know how he ended up asleep, but eventually slept overtook him. Next thing he remembered was Henrik and the wolves, it was just as it had been over a thousand years before. Caroline – she – she had been there holding him telling him it wasn't his fault. Klaus stare down at the girl beside of him who still held his hand as she slept. "Thank you.", he whispered into her hair causing her to smile in her sleep.

"I'm not asleep.", Caroline told him, she turned to look at him. "I'm just too lazy to open my eyes and face the day.", she let out a groan.

"You're not the only one.", he told her, he lay on his back stretching his arms and legs out.

"Is there any way that I can talk you into forgetting the world again today?", Caroline question, Klaus shook his head. "It was worth giving it a shot.", she pouted her lips before getting up from the bed. "So, where to today?"

"There is no plan when you're on the run.", Klaus sighed before sitting up in the bed. Caroline gave him a confused look. "The whole reason people on the run get caught is they plan, they stop, and they want to seem like normal citizens on some twisted vacation. The key to success is not planning, don't worry about back tracking or trying to blend in.", he hummed a laugh. "People – vampires – everyone tries to blend in while they are being hunted. Perhaps it's best to be in plain sight. People tend to overlook what is right in front of them."

"How'd you get so smart?", Caroline questioned with a teasing smile. Klaus stare at her mesmerized by the girl in front of him. "Well I'm going to fresh up.", she grabbed a change of clothes. "I cannot work with this.", she frowned down at the clothes that she clutched in her hand.

"Go get dressed and we will go out for new threads.", Klaus told her causing her to beam at him. "I vowed a long time ago never to go with a female while she tried on everything in a clothing store, so hurry before I change my mind."

* * *

"How do I look?", Caroline questioned stepping out of the dressing room wearing a blue tank top and a pair of blue-jean capris.

"Blue is definitely your color.", Klaus told her remembering back to how exquisite Caroline looked in the dress that he gave her.

"You think so?", Caroline turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, I know so.", Klaus told her with a smile.

"I don't know – you don't think it makes me look fat?", Caroline questioned.

"Girls.", Klaus shook his head; Caroline admired herself a bit more in the mirror before finally returning to the inside of the dressing room.

Line break

"What are you doing?", Klaus questioned, they had left the mall about ten minutes ago. Caroline sat in the passenger seat jotting down a list of things in a small note-book.

"Keeping a tab.", Caroline told him not bothering to look up. "How much was those things at Wal-Mart yesterday?"

"I don't…", Klaus began.

"I'll send them a check for one hundred dollars.", Caroline told him; he let out a laugh.

"You're a vampire.", Klaus told her. "Caroline, vampires don't pay for anything. How do you think Rebekah dresses like a girl who came out of Cosmo Magazine and Elijah owns all those dapper little suits? When's the last time you saw any of the vampires you know with jobs?", with that she turned to him a look of awe on her face.

"Wow, I never thought about that.", Caroline told him, then she frowned. "Well, unlike all the other vampires of the world I was raised with morals and it is not right to steal."

"You give the term humanity a whole new meaning.", Klaus shook his head. "Caroline, you have no job how are you – this is insane."

"I'll take a part-time job at The Grill.", Caroline told him she grimaced at the thought of working at a burger joint.

"Now there's an image.", Klaus mused.

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me?", Caroline groaned as Klaus shut the hood to the car. "He sold us a lemon."

"Maybe or maybe you blew the motor by gunning it going up that hill back there.", Klaus told her; she glared at him.

They were nearly in Richmond a drive that had taken them nearly all day. "What do we do?"

"I don't know but, I can tell you what we are not doing.", Klaus told her. "We are not going to Richmond today or probably tomorrow. We're looking at about two days stuck here." This was not a good; this was not good at all. Klaus hadn't told her about the news forecast; the perfect time never really arose. Yea he could have simply just told her, but he didn't want to scare her about things that couldn't be changed.

"So what do you think we should do?", Caroline questioned; he shrugged. "Well, we could do the whole helpless girl stranded routine…"

"Are you purposing what I think you are?", Klaus flashed her a devilish smile.

"No, you caveman.", Caroline glared at him playfully. "We are not going to steal someone's car."

"It's not stealing if we pursued them to give it to us.", Klaus was quick to remind her.

"Compelling someone to give them your car is not persuading.", Caroline shook her head. "It's stealing."

"Potato, patoto.", Klaus replied.

"Quick I hear someone coming, hide.", Caroline told him; he groaned before making himself scarce in the woods not too far from the car.

Klaus watched as group of guys came to a stop in the middle of the road. "You alright there, sweetheart.", the driver questioned; the other guys in the car laughed.

Klaus groaned this was not going to end well; he could tell from the way the men were acting already.

"My car broke down and my cell phone is dead.", Caroline told them honestly.

"Oh why don't you let us give you a ride into town?", the guy in the passenger seat questioned.

"Oh, no – I was just wondering if you could let me use your phone.", Caroline told him; she did not trust these guys even if she was a vampire.

"You could use whatever you like of mine.", the guy in the passenger seat told her, his voice was not full of light or humor.

"Why don't you just hop in the back seat?", the driver told her; he opened the door a bit. "It's not safe for a woman like you out here in these parts.", the passenger of the car too was out of the car by this point.

"No I'm…", Caroline began the next thing she knew she felt the man pulling her against him and she was fighting against him and the other man who had been in the passenger seat. The men however were abnormally strong; they were not human.

Klaus raced to where the two men stood; everything had happened so quick. In one quick motion he pulled the drivers heart out of his chest leaving. The passenger proved to be quite strong and Klaus concluded that it was because he was stuck in Tyler's body which meant that he had Tyler's vampire strength. The guy who was the passenger in the car was getting the best of him; and there was nothing he could do. He watched in horror as the man turned his attention back to Caroline who lay there pretending to be lifeless. "I can take you.", she told him proudly; the man laughed before stalking towards her. Caroline nodded her head towards a wooden stick; and Klaus smiled before racing to where the stick lay and then staking the vampire with.

"You okay?", he questioned; he felt embarrassed never had any vampire kicked his ass like that. He blamed it all on that cursed body.

"Yea, you?", Caroline questioned; he nodded.

"It's not nowhere near as stylish but, I think we just found ourselves a new ride.", Klaus told her giving her a huge smile. "And, to think it would have been a lot easier to compel some little old lady out of her jalopy.", he shook his head.

"They were spoiling for trouble.", Caroline placed both her hands on her hips. "They wanted to show off so yea, they would have stopped regardless."

"If you say so.", Klaus told her; with that he bent down and fetched the key from what was left of the driver. "We're wasting time; help me unload everything from there to here."

* * *

"You think it would be a bad idea to call my mom?", Caroline questioned; by now her mom probably had learned of her lie.

"I – I don't know…", Klaus told her; he knew it was a bad idea but, one look at Caroline and he could not deny her.

"Well if I call from this.", Caroline pulled a cell phone out of her purse. "I thought we might need it."

"So stealing from the living is terrible but, jacking a cell phone from a dead corpse is aye, okay, hmm?", Klaus laughed. Caroline Forbes never failed to amaze him.

"My phone is dead and your phone is probably dead too and they – I thought it might come in handy.", Caroline told him; he raised a hand as to say I didn't say anything. "Don't judge me."

"I am not saying anything.", Klaus told her. "So if graves start being robbed in Mystic Falls, at least I would know who the culprit was."

"You're not funny.", Caroline told him. "So, you think it would be a bad idea or not?"

"Call her.", Klaus told her. "Then toss it."

"Cell phones can be traced.", Caroline said his thoughts aloud before calling her mom's number. "Hey, mom it's me. I'm fine – I – mom – it's not our fault…", without giving her a chance to say another word Klaus tore the phone from her ear and through the phone out the window.

"She knows, don't she?", Klaus questioned. Klaus was by nature a very paranoid person. Well he hadn't always been that way but, having Esther and Mikael for parents and Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah for siblings had taught him to be careful of everyone, even your own family – especially your own family.

"She wouldn't sell us out.", Caroline told him; if it had been a year ago or even six months ago she would have doubted whether she could trust but, not now they had been through so much.

"Caroline, I know she's your mother but, we can't risk it.", Klaus told her seriously. "She's sheriff of Mystic Falls, she took an oath to serve and protect…"

"I am her daughter and she – she knows about me – she knows I am a vampire – she knows about all of us being vampires.", Caroline sighed.

"Maybe she wouldn't sell us out but, who's to say that the police aren't watching her ever mood. Caroline I am sure someone has identified me by now my picture is…", shit, he cursed himself, this was not how he planned to tell her about the news broadcast.

"Your picture is what? Tyler, your picture is where?", Caroline questioned, he let out a heavy sigh.

"After you went to sleep last night I was flipping through the television and they know – they know – the cops – they know about the bar fight.", Klaus told her, he watched as the look of sheer terror spread across her features. "They don't know who you are – the girl – the girl at the bar – I let her live – she reminded me of myself – myself when I was human. I chose to compel her instead of kill her but, she was – she was so cleaver – she was so determined to survive.", Caroline just stare straight ahead. "Caroline – it's going to be okay – it's just me there looking for – you – you – Caroline if you want to you can go back right now, because I know – I know that you don't want this – you…"

"You're in this because of me.", Caroline finally found the courage to speak she was in shock to say the least.

"I'm the one who let that girl go.", Klaus told her, she sighed.

"Isn't there anything we could do to fix this? Compel them to forget…", Caroline trailed off.

"It's too soon everyone in that town is going to be on edge for awhile. You know how it was when everyone in Mystic Falls learned that vampires exist.", Klaus told her. Caroline pouted her lips as she thought back to the hysteria that was Mystic Falls for months. Even now the council still lived in fear of vampires being among them. "Eventually though they'll forget."

"How long is eventually a week, a month, a year, ten years?", Caroline questioned.

"That I don't know.", Klaus told her honestly.

"So what do we do? Everywhere we go we are taking a chance – you're taking a chance.", Caroline told him; she was not in as much danger as he was. People were hunting for him not her and it was as much her fault if not more her fault because, she had been the one to went to that bar in the middle of bum fuck Egypt in the first place.

"I told you earlier people get themselves caught when they act like they have something to hide. When they try too hard to blend in; the key is to live life the way you normal do. Don't spend every second looking over your shoulder trying too hard to look normal – to act normal.", Klaus told her. "Caroline, if we act like we have something to hide then we will be caught.", he had learned over the course of running from Mikael that if you hid in plain sight then you would be over looked. Mikael had been in the same place as him countless times and never found him.

"I can't do this…", she felt as if she was drowning with every breath she took.

"Yes, you can.", Klaus took her right hand in his left and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Caroline in a few days we will call Damon.", he gritted the man's name out. "I am sure once Elena hears that you are in trouble she will make sure that Damon and Stefan do everything in their power to make all of this go away."

"But, if they are on vervain…", Caroline trailed off, perhaps Bonnie could find a spell to make people who were on vervain forget things.

"Caroline it's going to be okay.", Klaus told her again, he would spend every second of every day reassuring her if that is what it took. "I'm giving you a choice right here right now…", he took in a deep breath. "We can either keep driving, we can hide away in the mountains or we can become me – meaning you go home."

"I told you we are in this together.", Caroline told him. Caroline did not trust the idea of them driving if they kept moving eventually they could be spotted. "We hide in the woods.", as much as she hated the outdoors she knew it was their only safe bet. "I guess it will be like one long camping trip. However, we do need to make one more stop we need tents because; I refuse to sleep on the ground.", Caroline turned to him giving him a forced smile; she knew she would hate every single minute of this sleeping outdoors like a bunch of animals but, she wouldn't let him be killed all for the sake of comfort and electricity.

~ To Be Continued~

* * *

**This is nowhere as long as the other chapters of this story and for that I apologize but, hopefully I will have another update ready in a few days. **


End file.
